Eternally Connected
by MKirby712
Summary: Sora got captured by the organization, and Kairi must rescue him, with Roxas and other characters. Its a quest to rescue Sora, but Kairi didn't plan to fall in love with Sora's Nobody.AU. No flames! Please R&R! [Roxiri]Squffie][Clorith No flames!
1. Captured! Prologue

_**Eternally Connected**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kind of confusing at first, and bad, but I hope you guys like it anyways!**

**This is my 2nd KH fanfic! **

--------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

"What do you want?" the girl with ruby hair and azure bright eyes barked nervously, staring at the hooded man.

"Get away from him!" she said boldly swinging her bright crimson keyblade as a threat .

"I don't want anything with you, foolish girl." the hooded figure walked along the beach pushing the girl down, making her pludge to the ground, face first.

"Sora, No!" Kairi put her hand in a fist, spitting sand out of her mouth.

The hooded man was holding a chocolate haired boy with sapphire colored eyes with his other hand. The man's arm was around his neck, making it hard for the boy to move.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted struggling to get away from the man's grip.

"Let go of me!" Sora screamed inside his mind, trying to pull the man's hand away.

His head was spinning with thoughts as the hooded man carried him away.

"Let go of him!" Kairi demanded hitting the man relentlessly with her keyblade.

The man grunted in pain, almost falling to the ground, he managed to keep his balance and staggered up again.

"That's enough." the man demanded, sending a purple flare around Kairi.

Kairi's eyes widen as she fell to the ground unconscious.

Sora had a look of horror plastered on his face as the man continued to walk, limping his leg in pain.

"Kairi.." Sora whispered looking at the girl that was knocked in the ground unconscious.

The hooded man seemed to take only a matter of seconds, to come across the gummi ship.

"Perfect." he whispered throwing Sora inside. The man swiftly ran inside and flew away in a matter of seconds.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kairi, wake up!"

Kairi woke up with a violent shake.

She quickly rose up with a terrifying look on her face.

"Where am I?" she barked looking around the shadowy area.

It was deserted, a small black colored room, with no windows, just a small door and a computer lab.

She looked up in shock as blurry figures stood in front of her. Kairi quickly rubbed her eyes and looked back at them.

"Riku!" Kairi embraced her arms around a teenage boy with snowy white hair and bright blue eyes.

Riku staggered a bit to keep balance as Kairi hugged him tighter.

"Where were you…." she whispered in a barely audible voice.

"Sora…and I…there was-" she stuttered through her words as a tear tickled her face.

"Riku, they have Sora!" Kairi spat out, violently shaking Riku.

"I know." Riku whispered, brushing Kairi's hair.

"How do you know this? You weren't even there!" Kairi whispered in a confused tone.

Riku glanced over at seven other figures standing next to him.

Kairi peered over his shoulder to see a boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

The blonde haired boy's eyes lazily studied Kairi, and put a grin on his face.

"Hi." he said coldy shaking her hand.

"Who are they?" Kairi asked glancing over to other boy with spiky red hair.

"The names, Axel, this is Roxas." The boy with spiky crimson hair introduced himself.

"Hi," Kairi replied with a half smile on her face.

Kairi glanced over at the people she knew, Leon, Yuffie, Areis, Tifa, and Cloud.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked with a startled look on her face.

"We're here to save Sora!" Yuffie replied happily.

"Where are we? And where is Sora, who took him?." Kairi demanded.

"Woah, slow down…Sora, will be okay, we're here to save, him, besides Roxas's wants his half back, so don't worry." Axel replied in a cool tone.

Kairi's eyes flashed at Roxas who was leaning against the wall with his organization outfit.

"Are you part of the organization?" Kairi asked raising her eyebrow.

"You can say that, but don't worry I won't hurt you." Roxas replied half laughing.

"Right, now we are in Twilight Town, we have no clue were Sora is, but we have to find out, I think that the King could help us." Riku suggested.

Kairi spun around, she seemed confused about everything.

"How did we get here?" she asked.

"By ship" Axel replied.

"What ship?"

"Could you stop asking questions? You're making me sick." Roxas replied with a grunt.

Kairi glared at Roxas with a displeasing look on her face.

"Hard to belive you are part of Sora," she snapped.

"Yeah, well, he's probably the annoying part." Leon laughed.  
Roxas flashed his eyes at Leon, who kept laughing.

"Enough joking around, lets get going." Riku suggested ,bolting to the door.

Yuffie scurried at the door next to Leon, her eyes glittered as he passed by.

"Hiya, Leon!" she hollered with a girlish flutter on her eyelashes.

Leon and the others passed by, laughing at Yuffie's comment.

"Well, I'm sure that we can take the ship to the Disney Castle, and King Mickey can help us from there." Areis said walking out the door.

Kairi kept thinking about Sora…

**_I wonder if he's okay….ugh…what if the organization plans on killing him!  
_**Her eyes widen with her thoughts. Kairi walked behind the whole "crew" absently kicking a stone in front of her.

"Kairi? You okay?" Roxas turned around next to Kairi who had a tear run down her cheek.

**_Ugh..do I always cry? Come on Kairi, be storng!  
_**Kairi quickly wipped her tear away with her sleeve.

"Yeah.." she replied dryly.

Roxas gave her a smile that made her feel a lot more comfortable.

"So why are you so kind all of a sudden?" Kairi laughed.

" Don't know…." Roxas shrugged.

Kairi smiled and nodded her head.

"I'm just thinking, about…." her voice trailed off.  
"Sora." Roxas finished for her.

"Yeah." she replied with a smile.

"Don't worry we'll find him, I promise!" Roxas assured her.

Kairi beamed in joy as he walked away.

**_I hope we do find him…_**

-------------------------------------------------

Isn't that great, but I promise it'll get better!  
--------------------------------------------------


	2. Bizzare Morning

_**Eternally Connected**_

**Chapter 1: Bizarre Morning**

"We've been walking for a long, time…" Cloud complained coldly.

"Yeah, he's right Riku.." Axel agreed, turning to Riku.

What time is it?" Riku whispered. Axel shrugged.  
"I dunno, it's getting dark outside, must be getting late." the red head replied.

"Let's rest…" Roxas yawned.

"No…we have to get to get a ship , by tonight, come on." Riku demanded.

"So where is the "ship" you guys had a few minutes ago?" Kairi complained, putting her hands on her hips.

"We stole it, so its probably gone by now." Leon shrugged.

"What?" Kairi turned around violently locking her eyes at Leon.

"You stole it!" Kairi repeated.

"Yeah…well we had no other choice." Axel shrugged.

Kairi sighed and began walking again.

"Riku…lets sleep right here. We'll never get a ship by tonight." Tifa complained.

"Yeah…Cid will probably lend us one first thing tomorrow morning!" Aries said cheerfully.

Yuffie nodded her head in agreement.

"Please!" she

"Fine.." Riku grunted.

"Look, there is a inn over there…" Axel squinted his eyes.. " Twilight-inn" he pointed, at a small quaint inn.

"Sounds good." Kairi said, with a beaming look on her face.

The crew entered the room all with tired looks plastered on their faces.

"Perfect room!" Axel said bolting to the door of their room, number 24.

Axel's look changed from tired, to beaming with joy, as he jumped on the bed with a smile on his face.

"Axel!" Kairi cried with a yawn. She stretched her arms out and flopped face first on one of the beds.

Axel shrugged and did the same, and soon they were all asleep.

----------------------------

**Next morning……….**

"Kairi..?" Riku poked Kairi's shoulder. Kairi woke up in alarm noticing she was crying.

"You were having a nightmare." Riku explained, calming her down.

Kairi swallowed a lump on her throat.

"I'm-I'm fine." she whispered, throwing her blanket back on her face.

She closed her eyes, making more uncontrollable tears run down her cheeks.

"Sora." she whispered.

_**I hope you come back…I hope you are okay.**_

Kairi looked up again, rubbing her eyes at Aries and Yuffie, who were preparing breakfast. There was a delicate, but delicious smell in the kitchen. Kairi crinkled her nose, and followed it towards the kitchen.

"Hi." she yawned looking at Yuffie lazily.

Yuffie waved her hand and gave her a big smile.

"Hey do you know if Leon is awake?" Yuffie quickly spat out.

"Yeah, he is." Kairi sighed.

Yuffie flashed her eyes at the door, she quickly fixed her hair and walked coolly in the room.

"Are you alright Kairi?" Aries asked thoughtfully. Kairi's eyes were swelled up from all the crying she did at night.

"Yeah, I'm just hungry!" Kairi said half laughing.

Breakfast consisted of grainy cereal served with milk, fruit, and waffles.

"Looks good." Kairi smiled at the food in front of her.

"Could you wake up the others?" Aries asked politely.

"Sure." Kairi said running towards the room.

Kairi slammed the door open only to see Yuffie torturing Leon.

"Argh!" Leon was bolting towards the door, with Yuffie chasing after him.

"Come back Leon!" she cried, embracing her arms around him.

Leon stared at Kairi with an embarrassed look on his face.

Kairi gave out a small giggle.

"Wake up you guys!" she yelled across the room.

Axel woke up with a jolt rushing towards the kitchen.

Everyone woke up, except one person.

Leon jolted to the room with a face of horror on his face.  
"You okay?" Aries asked half smiling.

"All right…considering," Leon mumbled, a slight reddish trace creeping into his cheeks.

Leon glanced over at Yuffie who glittered her eyes at him.

"Want breakfast? I made it special!" she said putting the food on his face.

Leon gave out a fake smile as Yuffie bounced around him.

"Hey you guys seen Roxas?" Axel asked looking towards the other side of the room.

Cloud shrugged, "I heard him snoring last night." he said half laughing.

He looked over at Axel as he poked and played with his food.

"Um…Kairi…can ya check for me?" Axel asked, stuffing his mouth with a waffle.

Kairi gave a faint smile as she walked into the room peering to see if Roxas was in there.

There was a small figure on the bed still sleeping.

She tried to shake him a bit to wake him up..

"Roxas?" she whispered.

Kairi shook him violently.  
"Roxas!" she cried even louder.

"Axel! Riku!" Kairi yelled from across the room.

"Is he okay?" she asked shaking him even more.

Axel raised his eyebrow, "Hm." he whispered getting closer to his ear.  
"ROXAS!" he screamed even louder.

Riku had a serious look on his face.

"You think he's okay?" he asked suddenly.

Yuffie raced inside the room.  
"Whats going on?" she asked peering through Riku's head.

"He won't wake up!" Kairi whispered.

"Only one way to solve this problem." Aries cried from the kitchen.

She grabbed a bucket of water with 8 pieces of ice in them.

"Wow..time to see Aries's inner darkness." Riku laughed.

They all looked in surprise as Aries rushed to were Roxas was snoring.

She titled the bucket a little, but Axel stopped her.

"Wait!" he barked stealing the bucket off her hands.

Axel threw the bucket to Roxas face making him jerk up in fear.

"Argh!" Roxas put his hands on his face. His hair was all messed up, sticking out from all angles. Roxas started to panic, bringing his sheets to his face.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." Axel laughed.

Roxas peered over at Axel who was still laughing.

Roxas grunted as he rose to his feet, dripping wet.

"Its cold!" he grunted walking to the kitchen.

"Okay back to breakfast!" Axel slid on his chair.

"My cereal is all mushy.." Roxas complained poking at his now soggy cereal.

"Well, you should have woken up earlier." Aries laughed.

"Yeah, you could have poked me a bit, instead of getting me wet!" Roxas complained.

"We tried." Cloud said in serious tone.

"Hey whose plan was this, to throw water at my face?" Roxas looked furiously at Axel.

"Not mine." Axel said innocently.  
"It was Kairi's!" Aries spat out accusing Kairi, with her finger.

Kairi's eyes widen.  
"No it wasn't!" she barked.

Without hesitation, Roxas grabbed the milk carton and spilled it on Kairi's face.

"AHHH!" Kairi bounced out of her chair, shaking her hair, filled with milk.

"See how it feels?" Roxas muttered.

"I didn't do it!" Kairi yelped.

Aries started laughing again, tears running down her cheeks from laughter.

"It was her." Riku said pointing at Aries.

Aries took a bite of her fruit and tore her eyes away from Roxas, "No, it wasn't" she said innocently.

Roxas slumped back at his chair He gave a painful grunt and sat heavily next to Riku, allowing his head to smack on the table.

"I'm still sleepy." he remarked.

Kairi sat down as well, her face covered in sticky milk.

Everyone laughed at the sight.

"Well, we have to go to the king by tonight." Riku remarked with a more serious tone in his voice.

"I hope Sora is okay." Yuffie said looking towards the ground.  
"Nothing is the same without him." Aries remarked.

There was a loud slam on the door.

Tifa barged in with a bagel in one hand and keys in the other.

"I got a ship, from Cid!" she said happily taking a bite from her bagel. Crumbs fell to the floor as she talked.

"What happened to you?" she asked pointing to Kairi.

"And you?" she said half laughing with Roxas wet hair.

"Don't want to talk about it." Roxas laughed.

"Let me show you the ship!" Tifa smiled happily.

"Okay…lets go!" Riku barged outside.

"We have to go to the King as soon as we can." Aries said in a more serious tone

The all headed outside with excited looks on their faces.

---------------------------------------------------------

Hope you guys enjoyed it! Next chapter coming up soon!

----------------------------------------------------


	3. Airship Conversation

**_Eternally connected_**

**Chapter 2: Conversation on the ship **

"Woah, Tifa, this thing is huge!" Riku exclaimed as they all entered the ship.

The ship was a dark ebony color with azure colored lines.

It had the perfect amount of seats for everyone to sit on. Roxas flopped on the dark blue colored chairs.

"This is comfy" he said with a grin in his face.

"How much munny was this thing anyways?" Axel asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tifa bit her lip, without response.

"Tifa?"

"Uh.. actually this is Cid's ship…we have to keep him as captain." Tifa replied.

"Great, now we have some old guy we don't even know on our ship." Roxas moaned.

Yuffie yawned and flopped back on her chair.

"Squall, sit next to me!" she cried anxiously, patting the seat next to her.

Leon turned around to where Yuffie was sitting on.

"Its Leon" he responded.

"Why don't you like being called Squall?" Axel said in a confused tone.

"He's weird that way." Aries laughed.

"I-Im..sorry Squall…um..Leon!" Yuffie sighed in an apologetic tone.

Everyone took their seats and waited for Cid.

"Hey when is this guy coming anyways?" Riku asked.

Tifa scratched her head.

"I dunno..know"

Suddenly, the door slammed open, making Tifa jerk in fear.

A man with blonde hair and a white tee shirt came inside the ship, mumbling words to himself.

Everyone stared at him, without saying anything.

"Umm this is Cid." Tifa said, breaking the silence in the room.

"You sure this old guy can fly this thing?" Axel said raising an eyebrow.

Kairi gave out a small giggle at the comment.

Cid growled at Axel with a irritated look on his face.

"We're are you goi'n?" Cid grunted

"We're going to Disney Castle." Tifa replied polietly.

She quickly sat down, glaring at Axel, and as soon as the cockpit closed Tifa began yelling.  
"Why do you always have to be so impolite!" she screamed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, I was just asking." Axel said coolly.

Yuffie reached in her pocket for a piece of gum.

"Want some!" Yuffie asked, putting the gum on Leon's face.

"No" he replied.

"Why are you always so….mean." Yuffie huffed, crossing her hands together.

"Do have any more gum, Aries?" Yuffie asked with an innocent look on her face.

"If you eat to much, you'll get hyper." Aries scolded.

Everyone looked bored to death, as the ship slowly descended off the ground.

"Just how slow does this guy go?" Roxas complained, looking at the small window next to his seat.

Kairi sat next to him, peering out to the window. She leaned up closer to Roxas, staring at the window.

_He reminds me so much of Sora…. _she smiled at the thought.

Roxas turned around, his face only inches away from Kairi's. She blushed, and quickly tore her eyes away from him.

"Um..you guys hungry?" Roxas quickly changed the subject.

"Yeah!" Yuffie shouted rubbing her stomach.

"Not really." Leon replied.

"See what I mean? He's always so negative, and always angry!" Yuffie said pinching Leon's cheek.

"Yuffie, I told you not to do that." Leon pushed Yuffie's hand away from his face.

She stared innocently at him, with her huge eyes.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Be a little nicer Leon!" Aries scolded.

"You can't be that cruel to her!" Tifa yelled at him.

Leon just sighed and turned around.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"What was that? He said sorry?" Yuffie smiled brightly looking at Leon's serious face.

Everyone laughed, except for Kairi who was still staring blankly at Roxas.

"Hey, we're landing!" Tifa said excitedly.

Riku rubbed his eyes. "Finally.." he yawned.

"Yay!" Yuffie bounced out of her seat, tugging Leon along with her.

Leon just blushed a little as Yuffie held his hand out the door.

"Let's go" Cloud yawned.

Aries anxiously went outside with Cloud and the others.

Everyone started to get off the ship except for Kairi.

Roxas stopped before getting off.

"You coming?" he asked.

Kairi stared blankly at him.

"Yeah.." she smiled.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking at her upset face.

"Nothing." she smiled at him.

"Coming, hurry, they'll leave without us!" Roxas exclaimed, helping Kairi up.

He held her hand and pulled her off her seat.

"Wait for us!" he shouted running towards them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! I'm on my 3rd chapter! This one was really short, and maybe a little boring, but the next one is better!

I just want to say thank you to all the reviewers and

People who put me on their favs, and alerts! Thank you!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. King Mickey

**_Eternally connected_**

_Chapter 3: The King_

Roxas scurried down the ship along with Kairi.

They had just arrived at the Disney castle.

"Axel! Wait up!" Roxas screamed waving his hand from far away.

"Hey what took you guys so long?" Yuffie tugged on Kairi's shirt.

"Nothing." Kairi responded with a smile.

"Well, come on lets go!" Yuffie said cheerfully, skipping along the bridge.

They all stared walking towards the castle. They were all chatting in front of Kairi and Roxas who walked silently behind them.

"Are you okay Kairi?" a warm, gentle hand touched her shoulder.

Kairi turned around to see Roxas right beside her.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" she said, with a reddish color crossing her cheeks.

Before she could blink Roxas hand was on her cheek. It was a warm, tender feeling, Kairi's heart raced.

"Sora will be okay, I promise." he said with a positive smile on his face.

Kairi looked stunned at him.

"T-Thank you." she stuttered her words. She turned as red as a tomato as Roxas started walking away.

_What am I thinking? I like Sora.. Sora…._

Kairi walked along the cobblestone path, looking towards the ground the whole time.

They finally got inside the Disney castle, it was an enormous castle. The doors where smaller than them sometimes. The whole castle was a lovely pasty color with cerulean. They finally got to the King's room.

Riku knocked politely on the door.

The door immediately popped open with a tiny mouse coming outside.

"Riku!" the mouse hopped on Riku, causing him to almost fall over. Everyone laughed at the sight.

"Mickey!" Riku yelled excitedly hugging the mouse.  
"What brings you here?" the king lead them inside the throne room.

Riku exchanged glances with Kairi, who had a heartbreaking expression on her face.

"Well……" Riku began.

"Sora got captured by the heartless!" Yuffie spat out in panic.

"What?" Mickey looked at them in surprise.

"Well..yeah..basically, we thought you can help us..I think the organization took him." Roxas explained.

"The organization?" the king looked at them in confusion.

"Well..he was taken by a hooded man. We believe is part of the organization" Riku explained.

"Do you have any idea how to get to the organization?" Aries asked.

"Yes, I believe members of the organization are scattered throughout the worlds." Mickey explained, taking out a map.

Yuffie slapped her hand on her forehead, "We have to go to all the worlds!" she groaned.

" You have to locate the organization members, and follow them, to see where they are going, maybe then you will find Sora." Mickey continued talking.

"Well..if its for Sora.." Tifa bit her lip.  
"Yeah, we'll do it for Sora!" Aries said in a confident tone.

Cloud nodded his head in agreement.

"Mickey, can you help us get to the worlds?" Riku asked.

"Well.." the king began taking out a map.

"Its not that easy, your ship….it won't be strong enough to go to all the worlds.." Mickey replied.

"So what do we do?" Tifa groaned.

"I'll let you borrow the Disney ship..,its just like the gummi ship you had before, Riku." the king said glancing over at Riku.

"Thanks" Riku bowed to the king.

Axel yawned, "Well, lets go!" he said, snatching the keys from Riku's hands.

"I'll drive!" Yuffie raised her hand high on the air.

"Yuffie.." Leon said with amused tone.

_She is so funny…maybe that's why I love hanging out with her………what…am I thinking?_

Leon head spinning with thoughts as he stared blankly into Yuffie's excited, lilac colored eyes.

"Come on!" she said tugging on Leon's sleeve.

Leon put a faint smile on his face as Yuffie grabbed on to his hand.

"Hey! You're smiling!" Yuffie shouted, pointing to Leon's face.

Leon tore his eyes away from Yuffie and had a serious face back on.

"Man! That was once in a lifetime !" she grunted pulling Leon out of the king's throne.

"Thanks." Riku winked at the king as he walked out the door.

"Riku, you missed it! Leon just smiled!" Yuffie bounced up in excitement. She pinched Leon's cheek again with an thrilled look on her face.

"Don't do that." Leon pulled her hand off his face.

"Fine…I'll go talk to Aries.." Yuffie put her hands on her hips and scurried towards where Aries was walking.

Aries and Yuffie were chatting as they headed towards the airship.

"Cloud hasn't been himself lately." Aries said, putting a finger on her lip.

"What's going on between ya two?" Yuffie asked in an eager tone.

"Don't be shy! You've been as quiet as a mouse ever since we got here! Spill the beans!" Yuffie cried eagerly.

"Nothing is going between us!" Aries snapped, as a reddish color filled her cheeks.

Yuffie gave out a little giggle and she walked away towards Leon.  
"Squall, wait up!" she cried trying to catch up. Leon froze and closed his eyes.

"Riku save me.." he grunted. Riku laughed as Yuffie jumped on Leon's back.

Meanwhile………

Tifa was walking behind Roxas.

"Hey, Roxas? Can I talk to you?" Tifa asked, her eyes narrowed down.

"Sure." Roxas shrugged.

"What do you think of Kairi?" Tifa asked suspiciously.  
"She's nice.." Roxas replied.

"hmm.. Is that all? " Tifa thought for a moment.

Roxas tried to run off with the others, to flee from Tifa's interrogation, but Tifa pulled his collar and yanked him back towards her.

Roxas gave out a small yelp in pain.

"What was that for!" he cried rubbing his neck.

"Tell me the truth!" she said scuffing Roxas's hair.

"I'm not telling you, little nosy brat!" Roxas complained fixing his hair.

"So you are hiding something!" Tifa's eyes glittered.

"No!" he yelped, violently shaking his head.

Tifa giggled as Roxas scuttled away from her.

"Just look at this ship!" Riku gasped looking at the enormous ship in front of them.

"Wow!" Yuffie quickly opened the ship's door.

Everyone hurried inside. It was just like the gummi ship, bright reddish color and yellow, with parts of green.

Axel smiled at the comfy seats in front of them.

"Pretty cool!" Tifa smiled.

"I wanna drive!" Yuffie said running towards the cockpit. Aries put her hand out to try to stop Yuffie, but she ran off.

Leon shook his head as Yuffie flopped on the pilot's seat.

"Does she even know-" Cloud gasped.

The engine turned on and everything stared shaking.

"Oh no! Yuffie stop!" Riku grunted.

The airship quickly started to descend from the ground.  
"She was serious?" Roxas said, his eyes getting wider.

"This is the end…!" Axel cried sarcastically.

The airship flew off the castle quickly, it made everyone inside " air sick."

"YUFFIE!" Aries yelled.

The ship suddenly flew calmy and gentle.

Kairi giggled as Aries slammed the cockpit open, revealing an excited Yuffie inside.

"Wow did ya see how fast I was going!" Yuffie's eyes glittered.

"Yuffie! You almost had us killed!" Aries scolded.

Yuffie slipped down her chair like a little kid in trouble.

Everyone laughed as Yuffie got in trouble by Aries, who acted like a mother.

Axel picked up the map and stared to examine it.

"Well…we are going.." Axel pointed his skinny finger to the map.. "here." he said pointing to an oddly shaped world.

"Its…Agrabah." he nodded.

"Man..it's a loooong way from here.." Axel groaned, flopping back on his chair. He threw the map at Roxas who was half asleep.

Roxas threw the map away from his face, he had an irritated look on his face.

"We might as well play a game!" Axel said excitedly taking out some cards.

"Roxas come on!"

Roxas slumped on the chair beside Axel..

The quickly separated the cards and passed them out to each other.

Roxas stared at his cards lazily.

"Got any sevens?" Roxas asked in a hopeful tone.

There was a pause of silence as Axel squinted his eyes, examining his cards.

"Go fish!" Axel burst out laughing.

Roxas pounded the table and grabbed a card from the deck.

Tifa rolled her eyes.

"Playing with cards…in these situations.." she laughed.

Kairi sat in the corner staring at Roxas and Axel fool around.

The started bouncing on the seats, throwing cards at each other.

Tifa grunted as the cards hit her face.

"This is going to be a long ride.." Tifa groaned looking at Axel happily throw cards at her.

--------------------------------------------

Next chapter coming soon :D thanks for the reviews guys!


	5. First Kiss

_**Eternally Connected**_

**Chapter 5: First Kiss**

"Arghh! What was that!" Tifa cried. There was a earsplitting sound on the front of the ship, causing it to shake violently. Axel and Roxas's cards went flying everywhere.

"What?" Roxas scurried to his feet. Tifa put her hands on her ears, as the sound came closer. The ship started to shake violently, causing Axel, to slam against the wall.

Kairi hung on to a seat in front of her, trying to keep her balance.  
"What was that!" Kairi asked in a frightened tone.

"Probably Yuffie's bad flying." Tifa whispered, nervously.

Leon eyes widen, trying to hang on to a seat in front of him , the ship was now moving really quickly.

"HEARTLESS!" there was a yelp from inside the cockpit. Yuffie and Aries started running out of the cockpit.

Aries cupped her hands on her mouth, as a group of heartless made their way inside the ship.

"Argh!" Aries struggled to get the creatures away from Yuffie.

Kairi closed her eyes as the heartless started getting closer to her.

The shadows rose from nowhere and covered Kairi, blinding and suffocating her. Kairi collapsed to his knees, gasping for breath. As more of them headed towards her , Roxas ran towards her.

"Kairi!" Roxas tried to help her, as she felt the yellow eyed creatures engulfing her.

"What's going on!" Axel grunted, pulling the heartless away.

They were filled with yellow eyes popping up from every direction. The creatures leaped forward. They were everywhere, circling Roxas from all sides. Their voices clamored in his head, "Get off!" Roxas screamed, grabbing his keyblade out.

"Kairi! Are you okay!" Roxas grunted, trying to get the heartless away from her.

Kairi whimpered as she struggled to breathe.

Squeals rang out as the heartless were being attacked by his keyblade.

Roxas grabbed on to Kairi's wrist, grabbing her out of the group of heartless.

"Come on Roxas!" Tifa cried, trying to get rid of the heartless.

"In here!" she lead them to a small room inside the ship.

"Take care of Kairi, I'll finish them off okay!" Tifa cried, slamming the room door shut.

"Will they be okay?" Kairi asked, panting for breath.

"I hope so.." Roxas muttered.

The ship kept shaking, making it easy to fall down. Kairi hung on to a seat, as she talked to Roxas.

"What do you think happened?" Kairi whispered in fear.

"Don't worry they'll be gone soon." Roxas assured her.

The ship shook violently again, causing Kairi to almost fall, but she didn't. Roxas quickly grabbed her with, both arms around her waist trying to keep her up.

"Careful." Roxas whispered, holding her up. Kairi noticed, how clumsy she was, she gave out a nervous chuckle.

"Let's just wait till they come for us." Roxas whispered.

He smiled at Kairi, his smile was so innocent, so carefree. It made Kairi feel secure. She stared blankly at Roxas, daydreaming.  
"Roxas..." she began to talk.

Before Kairi can say anything else, the door slammed open. With Axel groaning in pain, holding his arm.

"Axel!" Roxas looked shocked, at the red head who collapsed to the ground, before even entering the room.

Behind him, was Leon, helping Axel up.

"The heartless are gone." Leon struggled to keep him up.

Axel smiled wearily before plunging to the ground again.

"Try to heal his wounds, with these towels, I need to make sure everyone else is okay," Leon barked, running off.

"Axel, wake up!" Roxas shook Axel violently.

"Please wake up." he whispered.

The friendship reminded Kairi so much of Sora and Riku. Kairi stared at Roxas, her eyes glittered.

_What am I doing...do I really like him...? Kairi's thoughts were spinning._

"He'll be okay." Kairi tried to comfort Roxas.

Without thinking, Kairi embraced Roxas with her hands, pulling him closer to him.

Roxas gulped, nervously trying to break free.

"Roxas..." she tried to talk to him, but he turned around trying to hide his blushing face.

As quick as a flash,she whirled him around and pressed her lips against his. Roxas, made a squealing sound in surprise. Her lips were warm, and soft at the same time. A tingling sensation filled his body, he thought it was strange that Kairi couldn't feel, his heart, beating so fast.His face was burning and he was shaking slightly.

Roxas's eyes widen, he immediately went on panic-mode and felt his cheeks burning.

He's never felt, anyone, really give him a hug, and definately not a kiss.He was unfamiliar with it.

Kairi finally broke free of him and blushed.

_What am I doing...?_

She took his hand and wrapped her gentle, fingers around his palm, making Roxas, even more nervous.

She looked up at his sea colored eyes, they were darting everywhere, looking scared.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" her voice trailed off, losing her grip on him. She noticed his cheek's were burning, and so was her's.

"Its alright…" Roxas stuttered through his words, he tried to smile, but couldn't.

"Aww..how cute!" Tifa put her hands together, watching Roxas and Kairi..

Riku stood behind Tifa, crossing his arms together.

"Kairi, are you forgetting about Sora?" Riku snapped.

Kairi rose to her feet, with a furious look on her face.

"Of course I haven't forgotten about Sora! I think about him all the time!" Kairi hissed.

"You like Sora's nobody?"

Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Don't call me that." Roxas muttered.

He hated being called a "nobody" even "sora's half". Riku eyes flashed at Roxas, who looked both nervous and angry.

Kairi ignored his question, and scurried out of the room, with a irritated look on her face.

"Good goin Riku… You ruined the beautiful moment!" Tifa snapped at Riku.

Riku and Tifa left the room, leaving Roxas and Axel behind.

Roxas couldn't believe what had just happened.

_Does Kairi really like me? We don't even know eachother that well...and I'm a nobody._

Axel's eyes opened, wearily.

"Hey." Roxas smiled casually.

Axel yawned and looked at Roxas suspiciously.

"What?" Roxas asked, getting nervous.

"What just happened?" Axel asked scratching his head.

"You got attacked by the heartless." Roxas explained.

"Oh…" Axel raised his eyebrow.

"Is Riku mad at you because of Kairi?" Axel asked.

"What! You were listening?" Roxas looked nervous.

"Yeah I heard.." Axel smiled.

"What are you doing with Kairi? You like her or something?" Axel asked.

"Why do people keep asking that? I don't…." he muttered, tearing his eyes away from Axel.'

"What did she force you to kiss her?" Axel chuckled.

Roxas turned bright red. "Umm.." Roxas didn't have anything to say.

"You are a nobody Roxas, just like me, we aren't anyone! Remember that..." Axel closed his eyes again.

Roxas looked at Axel again.

"You are just part of Sora..nothing else." Axel explained.

"I'm not Sora." Roxas whispered.

There was a strong movement on the ship making Axel jerk up in fear.

"WE'RE LANDING!" Yuffie cried in excitement.

The ship shook again, making Roxas almost fall to his knees.

"Yuffie is so good at handling the ship." Axel smiled, sarcastically.

Roxas gave out a small chuckle.

"Let's go with the others." Roxas said, helping Axel up.

"Okay." Axel sighed.

Outside Yuffie was bouncing up in excitement.

"Lets go outside!" she cheered.

"Why? Its all desert in …Agrabah, no fun." Aries sighed, looking outside the window.

"It'll be fun! I'm sure of it!" Yuffie smiled.

She hurried outside the ship, feeling the hot bright, sun hit her face.

Everyone got out of the ship, yawning, and boring expressions on their faces.

"We have to find that..um Aladdin guy." Cloud yawned.

"Geez, why are you guys all bored? Did you get any sleep?" Yuffie looked up at all their drowsy faces.

"We couldn't sleep because of you, shaking the ship." Tifa spat out.

"You're saying I drive bad?" Yuffie pouted, she put an innocent look on her face.

While Yuffie and Tifa where having the arguement, Roxas glanced over at Kairi. She quickly tore her eyes away from him.

"Lets go to the marketplace!." Kairi blutered out.

"Okay." Axel shurgged.

As they were walking, a dark figure was walking ahead, heading towards them.  
"Who's that?" Leon asked pointing the figure.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Hoped you like this chapter please Review soon!

Anyway I hope you liked it anyways!


	6. Agrabah Invitation

_**Eternally connected**_

**Chapter 5: Agrabah Invitation **

The dark figure came closer towards them, it was a young man with dark ebony hair, and pasty colored pants.

"Sora?"

Roxas noticed that the man was pointing him.

"I'm not Sora." Roxas replied coldly.

"I'm sorry, you reminded me of someone. Well, my name is Aladdin." the man stretched his hand out to shake hands with Roxas.

"You're Aladdin?"

The man looked up in confusion.

"Yeah.." he replied.

"How come your ship landed in the middle of the desert?" Aladdin asked, curiously.

"We don't have a really good driver for our ship." Riku glared at Yuffie, who looked innocently at the ground.

"What are _you_ doing in the middle of the desert then?"Yuffie asked, pointing to Aladdin.

"Well, I came to see where my monkey, Abu had ran too." he glanced over at his shoulder, there was a monkey happily bouncingon him.

"What are you guys doing in Agrabah?" Aladdin asked.

"Really none of your busniess." Axel muttered.  
Aries glared at Axel, "Don't mind him, he's always like that." she smiled.

"If your Aladdin, then maybe you can help us!" Yuffie cried.

"You see, Sora got captured by the organization! And-" Yuffie kept shouting.

"Yuffie, please lower down your voice!" Aries scolded.

"Anyways, we hope you can help us, maybe you've seen organization members here recently?" Aries continued to talk.

"No, actually everything is fine." Aladdin cocked his head in confusion.

"Have you seen heartless?" Riku asked.

"No, everything is completely fine, and tonight, I'm we are having a big celebration in Agrabah." his face beamed.

"For what?" Aries asked curiously.  
"The princess Jasmine and I are getting married." Aladdin replied excitedly.

"Oh, yes, Sora told us a lot about you two!" Aries smiled politely.

"Yay! I love weddings!" Yuffie jumped up in excitement.

"I invite you guys to come, since you are Sora's friends, I trust you, and you have a better chance to look around for the organization if you come." Aladdin continued.

"We don't have time to-" Leon was smacked on the mouth by Yuffie.  
"We'd love to come!"Yuffie screamed.

"Great! Meet me at the market in an hour. Genie will help you when you get there." Aladdin continued.

"Okay!" Yuffie shouted, one hand on Leon's mouth.

Before anyone could say anything else, Aladdin disappeared.  
"Yuffie!" Aries screamed in a irritated tone.

"What? It'll be fun! Besides, I wanna go shopping!" Yuffie clapped her hands together eagerly.

"Did you forget what we were looking for?" Tifa raised an eyebrow, her hands on her hips.

"Like Aladdin said, we have a better chance on getting information if we stay here a little longer." Yuffie argued.

"I guess, its okay.." Aries gave up, putting her hand across her forehead.

"Yay!" Yuffie bounced up in excitement.

"Why do we always have to do what she says.?" Riku grunted.

"Let's go to the market then…" Leon said unenthusiastically.

They walked across, the burning, hot desert, and after a few minutes, Yuffie was already tired.

"Leon, carry me!" she pouted, putting her arms out like a little girl.  
"Why, me?" he asked innocently.

"Because!"

"I'm tired too you know.." he muttered, crossing his arms together.

"Well _I'm _tired!" she argued with him, and climbed up to his back. Leon staggered , he almost lost his balance.

"Arghh!" Leon groaned in pain, as Yuffie, wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist, making sure he didn't let go.  
He attempted to drop her in the ground, but that only made her grip tighter around his neck making him practically choke.

"Get off." Leon cried coldly, trying to shake her off.

"Aww you are such a gentlemen!" The ninja pinched Leon's cheek tightly, leaving a red mark on his cheek.

"Now go faster horsey!" she cried excitedly, patting him on the back. Leon sighed, he finally gave up and began walking, with the excited ninja on his back.

"Poor Leon," Riku laughed.

Aries stared innocently into Cloud's eyes.

"Cloud, you are a gentlemen too, right?" she hinted him.

Cloud's eyes widen.  
"I'm not carrying you.." he mumbled.

Aries put on a puppy face, her arms behind her back.

"I'm tired…" she cried, she put on a face that looked so carefree and innocent.

Aries looked up at Cloud, her eyes glittering, like if tears would roll down at any moment.

Cloud grunted, and raised her up on his back.

"Yay! I get a piggy back ride!" Aries squealed in delight.

"What happened to Aries? She use to be this kind lady, the one that always worries… Now….that's all gone.." Cloud muttered.

"Maybe she's been hanging out with Yuffie to much." Axel chuckled.

Aries pouted, and crossed her hands together.  
"Stop talking about me.." she muttered.

Everyone started laughing except for Aries.

After half an hour of walking in the desert, they arrived in a busy looking village.

"Look Squall!" Yuffie pointed to a busy village.

"It's Leon.." he snapped.  
"Right, whatever, but look, we're here!" she clapped her hands together.

Everyone sighed in relief.

"Yay!" Yuffie pinched Leon in the cheek again, making him grunt in pain.

"Yuffie, can you stop pinching Leon in the cheek? He's about to commit suicide!" Aries laughed

"I'm going to do the same…" Cloud muttered jokingly.

Axel turned around to see Roxas, who looked exhausted.

"Whats wrong? You've been as quiet as a mouse this whole time.." Axel raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just tired." Roxas mumbled.

Kairi stood by Tifa, she looked like she was going to pass out.

"Kairi, are you okay?"

"Yeah.., I'm just hungry…" she whimpered. They all rushed towards the marketplace, hoping to find food.

The streets of Agrabah were busy as usual, but this time, decorations filled the streets because the princess was getting married.

"I'm starving!" Roxas looked at all the fruits on the food stands.

The grumpy salesman looked at Roxas, who picked up every fruit there was.

"You have munny right?" the salesman raised his eyebrow.  
"Um…" Roxas reached for his pocket, laughing nervously.

There was nothing in his pockets.  
"Well, uh." Roxas nervously darted his eyes to where Axel was.

"Hey come back!" the salesman angrily cried, as Roxas started scurrying down the street.

Meanwhile……..

"lets buy one of those!" Yuffie pointed to a chocolate covered cake.

Aries examined the chocolate coated cake, she started to read the description:

"Our Deepest, Richest, Most Fudgy chocolate cake layered with 5 different types of chocolates,  
filled with chocolate chips and covered with almonds." Aries eyes glittered as she read.

"Sounds good." Tifa grabbed the cake, and gave the salesman some munny.

They quickly hurried to a small inn, to rest for awhile, before thecelebrationstarted.

Leon and Cloud both flopped on the ground on their backs, as Aries and Yuffie happily thanked them.

"Thank you so much, for the ride, Squall!" she pinched his cheek.

Leon rubbed his cheek with his hand, with an irritated look on his face.

He glanced over at Cloud, who looked like he passed out.

"Let's go eat some cake." Leon mumbled, pulling Cloud up.

Kairi came in the room, her eyes looking everywhere.

"Hey, where's Roxas?" she asked curiously.

Suddenly the door slammed open, with Roxas, gasping for breath.  
He quickly locked the door, with a horrifying experssion on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" Axel laughed.

"Um..well..er.." Roxas started to explain, with a tone, much like a misbehaving little boy.

"Roxas, what did you do?" Tifa raised her eyebrow.  
"Nothing." he laughed nervously.

The door pounded harder, there was someone outside.

"Hey boy! You have to pay for that!" a gruff voice was angrily pounding on the door.

"You did nothing?" Axel looked at Roxas suspciously.

"Well.. I grabbed some food without paying, and I can't believe the salesman followed me all the way over here…" Roxas whimpered, closing his eyes nervously.

Tifa rolled her eyes, slipping her hand in her pocket.

"Here slip this down the door." Tifa handed Roxas some munny.

"Thanks." he nervously laughed.

After the sales man was gone, Roxas sighed in relief.

He raced down to were Axel was, peering at the cake.

"Hey, when did you guys get that?" he pointed to the delicious looking cake.

Axel shrugged, "I dunno."

Roxas immediately grabbed at slice of the cake and started stuffing his mouth.

"Roxas, can you at least grab a fork? Or a plate?" Aries scolded, looking at the boy stuffing his mouth.

The blonde haired boy stared blankly at Aries, with crumbs all over his face.

"Either way, it ends up in yours stomach, why use a fork?" Roxas laughed.

Kairi couldn't help but giggle.

"Hurry up guys!" Yuffie tugged on Leon's arm.  
"Why?" Leon asked wearily.  
"The party is starting in about 3 minutes!" Yuffie jumped up eagerly.

Leon flopped to the ground again.  
"Lets go Leon!" she pulled him again.  
"As, long as I don't have to carry you anymore…" he mumbled.

Yuffie pinched his cheek and helped him up from the ground.

"Come on guys, its starting!" Yuffie hurried outside the door.

Cloud lazily walked behind Aries, along with Tifa and Axel.

Roxas, finished his cake in a bite and raced outside the door.

Kairi wasn't sure if she wanted to talk with Roxas, anytime soon. She was nervous what he would say, or how he would react, but she knew she had strong feelings for Roxas. Everytime she thought of him, she could feel her heart skip a beat.

"Kairi! Hurry up!" Tifa shouted from outside. Kairi came back to reality and smiled.

"Okay." she began walking out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!** :D The next chapter is coming up soon!

Thanks for the reviews! 


	7. Drunk!

_**Eternally Connected**_

_Chapter 6: Drunk!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

This chapter is mostly beginning the SquallxYuffie , I hope you guys enjoy it! Please R&R!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuffie raced outside the door, where all the people anxiously waited for the wedding to start.

"Isn't this exciting ,Squall?" Yuffie jumped up in delight, clutching his arm.

Leon stood silent behind her, with an irritated look on his face, he opened his mouth to say something, but got cut off by Yuffie.

"I know, what your going to say……..my name is Leon, not Squall! You say that everytime I talk to you! Say somethin else!" Yuffie cried mockingly, crossing her arms together.

Leon sighed deeply and looked towards the ground.

"Sorry." he replied in a very audible tone.

"Yay! That was your first attempt of an apology!" Yuffie pinched his cheek and gave him a fierce embrace, making his eyes widen.

"Yuffie…I can't breathe." he whimpered, his arms were pinned next to Yuffie.

"Come on, Yuffie, I think its about to start!" Aries tugged Yuffie away from Leon, who looked like he was going to pass out.

"Let's go!" The two excited girls squealed in excitement, towards thedinner tables.

The tables were filled with food, stacked everywhere. Yuffie's eyes glimmered at the sight of cakes, and sweets. She grabbed a slice of shortcake, topped with vanilla ice cream freshly cut strawberries, and whipped cream.

"Yum! Look Aries!" Yuffie stuffed the cake in her mouth.

"Yuffie!" Aries scolded as Yuffie's face was covered with pink strawberries and blobs of whipped cream.

"Shury" she said with her mouth full.

A young man made his way towards Yuffie, who happily clamored some treats in her mouth.

"Would you like a drink?" A young man came and offered Yuffie.

"Sure, why not?" Yuffie shrugged, snatching a cup from the man's hand.

"Yuffie, you'll get drunk!" Aries scolded, she attempted to take the cup away from her hand.

"No I won't, I promise."Yuffie assured her.

**Meanwhile…………**

Jasmine and Aladdin walked down the street, waving at everyone, and having a wonderful time. Everything was so peaceful and calm, and for Axel it meant boredom.

"I don't see any organization members here." Axel whispered, his head twirling in every direction.

"Yeah, I think its safe around here." Riku shrugged.

Roxas leaned against a wall next to Riku and Axel.  
"So, Roxas, where's Kairi?" Riku asked suspiciously.  
"I dunno." Roxas replied causally.

Riku examined Roxas face, his eyes narrowing down with a doubtful look plastered to his face.

"What?" Roxas glanced over at Riku.

"Nothing…" Riku sighed.

"Do you think we'll find Sora soon?" Axel asked looking around at the party.  
"I dunno." they both mumbled.  
"Wow, you guys are really bored aren't you?." Axel raised his eyebrow.

He looked over at Riku, who was staring at the other side of the building.

Riku opened his jaw, and tried to stutter something, but failed, his face looked terrified.

"Watch out!" Riku cried pulling Roxas towards the ground.

A earsplitting sound made everyone gasp.  
"Oh no.." Axel put his hands on his ears.

"What was that for?" Roxas asked, as he rose up to his feet.  
"Heartless!" Riku grunted.

Riku immediately took out his weapon, as a group of hissing heartless made there way through the celebration. People started screaming and running around.

"They like to come in unexpected times don't they?" Roxas muttered.

Axel and Roxas began lashing out at the heartless, their weapons occasionally making, clashing sounds.

"Roxas, watch out!" Axel cried, as a group of heartless started making there way towards him. The yellow eyed creatures surrounded Roxas.

"Get your keyblade out!" Axel grunted.More of them headed towards Roxas, he clutched on to his key blade trying to swing it, but the heartless were around him making it to hard to do anything about it.

Roxas frantically gasped for breath, coughing ocassionally.

Axel started making magic balls of fire over at the group of heartless.

The countless streaking balls of red energy wreathed through the air. Roxas swung his keyblade at the heartless, but there were to many. Their hisses clamored in his head again, making him almost fall to the ground.

Roxas clenched his teeth together at the pain, as more heartless attacked him relentlessly.

From far away, Yuffie and Aries gasped at the sight of hundreds of yellow eyed creatures leaping into the celebration.

"I hope the other's are okay!" Aries grasped Yuffie's hand tightly, trying to protect her.

They both hurried across the street, where Roxas was having a hard time getting the heartless away from him.

"Yuffie, watch out!" Aries shrieked, as heartless started coming their way.

Yuffie fell to the ground, slamming her face in the dirt.

Aries quickly used magic to get them off, twirling orbs of bright pink made the heartless break free of Yuffie . The heartless went flying towards the buildings, squealing in pain.

" Yur such a gud, friend!" Yuffie hiccupped, getting up to her feet.

"Your drunk!" Aries scolded her as Yuffie hiccupped her words.

She grabbed Yuffie out of the crowd of people, trying to hurry to find Kairi and Tifa.

"I wonder where they are! And Cloud, I hope he's okay." Aries bit her lip.

"I'll take you in there so you can be safe, and I'll find the others okay?" Aries lead Yuffie towards a small building.

"I'll find the others, you just stay in this building okay?" Aries instructed her.

"Sownds good.." Yuffie slurred.

"Don't get out!" Aries cried sternly, shutting the door behind her.

Aries raced across the street, there were shrieks of people, echoing throughout her.

"Aladdin!" Aries reached her hand out to the young man.

"I have an idea." Aladdin quickly told her. Aladdin leaped across a building, reaching for his pocket. He pulled out a rusty looking lamp, the size of a apple.  
"Genie! I want my 2nd wish!" he cried, rubbing the lamp in his hands, as quickly as he could.

A large genie popped out of the lamp stretching his hands out, flying the air. He was enoromous, bright and a beautiful azure color in his body.  
"Hey Al, what do you need?" he smiled at Aladdin.

"Genie, I wish these heartless were gone!" he cried.

The Genie quickly threw orbs of magic into the air, sending a loud squeals everywhere.  
Aries closed her eyes in alarm, as the Genie cast his spells. The squeals got louder and louder, and in a matter of seconds it was silent.

Aries looked up at Genie who jumped back into the lamp.

"They're gone, already?" Aries cocked her head in confusion.  
"Yeah. Genie, got rid of them..." Aladdin whispered sadly.  
"I'm sorry your celebration, was a disaster." Aries's eyes sadden.

Aladdin sighed deeply and nodded.  
"Its alright, I just hope everyone is okay." he whispered.

A hand clutched Aries's hand making her jump up in fear.

"Ah..its just you." she sighed in relief.

It was Leon, he looked confused, his hair dangled up in every angle.

"What happened?" Aries looked up at Leon's scared expression.  
"Where's Yuffie?" he asked quickly.

"She's in there, and don't go in, she's a drunken frenzy!" Aries cried, slamming her hand to her forehead.

"Where are the others?" Aries quickly asked.

Leon ignored her last comment, and raced towards the building.

He slammed the door open, looking around for Yuffie.

"Yuffie?" he whispered as he looked around the small room.

His eyes started darting in every direction, trying to spot the crazy ninja. He didn't even know why he was so worried about her.

He just wanted to make sure she was safe, and unless he didn't see her, he would panic.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a figure moving in the dark.  
"Yuffie? Is that you?" Leon's voice sounded confused.

"Le'on, yur he're!" Yuffie bounced up on his back.  
Leon looked up in surprise, as Yuffie hugged him tightly.  
"You're drunk." he mumbled.

Yuffie's eyes lazily studied Leon's face.

"Hiya' Le'on." Yuffie smiled weakly.  
"You have to come outside and help find the others." Leon pulled her out.

"Yes sirrr." she mumbled, almost falling on the way out.

Leon looked surprised at Yuffie, she couldn't even walk.

She looked up at Leon who started laughing.

"Your c'ute!" she hiccupped.

Leon looked at her, giving her an awkward smile.

He backed away, before she did anything crazy.

He was too late…Yuffie grabbed him and embraced her hand around his neck.

Leon tried to push her away nervously.  
Before he could do anything she pinned her lips to his, making him not know how to react.

Leon's eyes glazed out, unblinking, trying to find help. He grabbed on to the wall of the building, trying to push her out of the way.  
"Le'on, why a're you runi'n away?" Yuffie studied him. Leon took the moment to break free and run, but she grabbed his jacket and yanked him back.

Yuffie clenched him tighter, not letting him break free.  
"I' alw'ays lo'ved you Le'on." she hicupped.

Leon squealed out in pain, from her tight hug, she simply ignored it, hugging him tighter.

"Yuffie, let go please...!" Leon pushed her hands away.

"You' dun't like me?" she whimpered, she sarcastically covered her eyes with her hands.

"Um..no, its just." Leon tried to think of a excuse, but before he could say anything, Yuffie couldn't keep her balance, and she plunged to the ground.

He felt terrible for what he did, but he was sure she wouldn't remember by tommorrow.

She stood motionless in the warm sand, and Leon didn't know what to do, but fortunately Aries came rushing towards him.

"What happened!" she cried, cupping her mouth.  
"She couldn't keep her balance." Leon replied.

Aries's face calmed down a bit. She gave out a small giggle as Yuffie started scrambling in the sand.  
"Yuffie, what's wrong with you?" she laughed.  
Yuffie tried to get to her feet, but she fell again.  
"Well, we better get her back to the ship, I found the others." Aries explained.

"How are we going get her over there?" Leon asked.

"You are going to carry her!" she laughed.  
Leon gave her an embarrassed smile, as he glanced over at Yuffie, who despertely tried to get up.

He slipped his hands on her waist and tried to carry her, but he staggered a bit, trying to keep balance.

"How long away are we from the ship?" Leon asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Not far." Aries started skipping in the sand, making her way through the desert.

"What happened to Aladdin and Jasmine?" Leon asked.

"They are safe, and re-planning their wedding, it's a shame it was ruined." she replied, her eyes sadden.

Leon kept walking along, with Yuffie on his arms. She fell asleep, and she looked so peaceful, innocent,and carefree.

He had a tingling sensation everytime he thought of her. He didn't know what it was. Leon certainly didn't want to have feelings for her, but she was always happy and bouncing around, and it made him smile all the time. He really didn't know what kind of feelings he had.

They walked across the burning, hot desert for what seemed like forever, and Leon kept thinking about Yuffie.

_I can't get her off my head...Why? I guess I like her as a friend, and only a friend. I don't know._

His face suddenly sadden as he stared at Yuffie, who was peacefully sleeping.

"Leon, you can set her down here." Aries opened the ship door.

Leon snapped back to reality, realizing he was already at the ship. He gentley let go of Yuffie down, near a corner of the room.

She made a small squealing sound, and then continued to sleep.  
"She won't remember a thing tommorow. You'll see." Aries laughed.

"Let's go!" Aries jumped off into the other room where everyone else was.

Leon followed along, glancing once more at Yuffie to make sure she was okay before he left.

"That was some crazy celebration." Tifa sighed, with an exhausted look on her face.

"So what are we going to do now?" Axel sighed, somewhat bored.

"We have to find Sora, as fast as we can." Aries thought.

"How about head on to the next world? Atlantica?" Tifa suggested.  
"I guess so, but wouldn't that be to quickly, I mean we barely even looked around Agarbah…" Riku replied.

"I say we go to Alantica! I'm bored of seeing sand, besides I like to swim."Axel insisted.

"Okay then, but we have to wait for our driver to wake up," Aries chuckled, peering into the room where Yuffie was sleeping.

"I'm gonna go to sleep." Tifa yawned, heading to her room.  
"Me too." Axel agreed.  
"Good idea." Cloud said half-yawning.

Roxas started heading towards the room, but was stopped by Kairi.

"Roxas, I want to tell you something." she whispered. Roxas twirled around, he felt his heart skip a beat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you so much for all of the reviews, and people reading it!

I hope you liked this chapter too!


	8. Its True

_**Eternally Connected**_

**Chapter 7: Its True**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**This chapter is mostly what Kairi thinks about Roxas, if she loves him more than Sora or not!**

**Hope you like it:)**

--------------------------------

Kairi moved her bangs from her flushed face and continued talking to Roxas.  
"I wanted to tell you that….." her voice quickly trailed off.

"Is somethin wrong Kairi?" Roxas asked with a concerned tone.  
"I-I wanted to- say I'm sorry, for what I- did to you." Kairi nervously apologized.

Roxas scratched his head in confusion.

"For what? " he asked curiously.

_Doesn't he remember, what I did? I kissed him, and he acts like nothing happened!_

Kairi looked at the ground, her cheeks turning a scarlet color, she was hoping her true feelings for him weren't showing. Roxas put his hand out to her shoulder making Kairi feel uncomfortable.  
"You have nothing to be sorry for." he smiled.

"Ah..forget it.." she whispered casually. Kairi tried to walk away from him as quickly as she could, but she was stopped.

"Kairi? What's wrong? You haven't been yourself lately.." Roxas held her back. He looked so concerned.  
Kairi felt her eyes well up, but she held them back.

"I'm fine really. I'm sorry for even bringing that subject up." Kairi quickly replied. She felt like a coward for not telling him the truth.

"Okay " Roxas replied, giving her an awkward smile.

_Man…why do I always act like a coward in front of him!_

He leaned closer to her, smiling like nothing bothered him.

"Goodnight." she quickly whispered, as she started walking away.

Roxas rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Night" he whispered.

Kairi rushed to her room, her face welling up in tears.

_I can't believe it…I think I fell in love with him…… I think I love Roxas… No, I don't! I barely know him… He probably doesn't even have any feelings for me!_

Her face was tickled by more tears running down her cheeks.

_I'm not suppose to love………….a nobody…………_

_Maybe its because, I miss Sora so much, Maybe when I find Sora, I'll forget all about Roxas!_

Kairi looked doubtfully around the small airship room.

She curled up in a corner, thinking about Sora. She really missed him, but for some reason, she wanted to stop looking for him. She wanted more time with Roxas…………….

The next morning Kairi woke up by a violent shake in the airship, she rose to her feet, stretching out her arms.

Suddenly the door slammed open making Kairi jump up in fear.

"Argh! Tifa! Don't you know how to come in like everyone else…you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Kairi squealed.

Tifa came in the room with a small tray in her hands.  
"Sorry, its just a habit to punch the doors open." Tifa winked at her.

"Why is the ship shaking so much?" Kairi grunted.

" Oh its just Yuffie's flying! She looks like a corpse…and she forgot everything that happened yesterday!" Tifa laughed.

"Oh, because she was drunk, right?" Kairi looked concerned.

"Yeah, but she's feeling better." Tifa assured her.

"I brought you some breakfast by the way! I cooked it myself!" Tifa pulled the tray towards Kairi's face. Tifa looked happily at the tray and back at Kairi's face.

Kairi couldn't hide it, she looked cross eyed at the sickening tray in front of her. Tifa had cooked it herself.

_Wait….Since when does Tifa cook?_

Tifa's smile vanished and turned into a frown.  
"Don't worry **_I _**can't even eat it, and its my cooking!" she whimpered, as she fiddled with the food on the tray. There were some soggy cereal, pancakes, and some disgusting looking eggs.

Kairi's nose cringed at the smell of the tray in front of her.

"What will Cloud think? He'll hate me for sure!" Tifa muttered, slapping her hand to her forehead.

"Don't worry, I bet I'll like it." Kairi lied, taking the tray from Tifa's hands.

Tifa gave her a weak smile.

"Kairi, ……Roxas and I talked last night…Well I made him talk." she laughed.

Kairi's eyes lit up with anticipation.

"What do you mean?" she asked slightly, dazed.  
"I know that you have something between him, I've tried to ask him so many times." Tifa explained.

Kairi tore her eyes away from Tifa, trying to hide her feelings.

"So tell me, what do you think of him?" Tifa asked, trying to get Kairi to talk.

"I think, he's a great friend." Kairi smiled.

"Just a friend, are you sure?" Tifa asked eagerly.

"Yeah…I guess so." Kairi shrugged.

There was another violent shake that made Tifa yelp.

"Argh! I'll go talk to Yuffie…" she grunted as she marched out of Kairi's room.

Kairi's eyes gazed at the door.

_He's not just a friend to me...he's more..._

Roxas passed by her door, and he quickly spotted her.

"Hey, Kairi!" he waved at her from outside.

_Oh no…its him…what do I say?_

"H-Hey..Roxas." she felt her voice starting to shake.

"I got you something…" Roxas smiled, as he pulled his hand out in front of Kairi.

Kairi moved her bangs away from her face and looked at what Roxas had in his hand.

_What is that? Some kinda of ice cream?  
_Kairi reached her hand and grasped the ice-cream from his hand, their fingers slipping together, she blushed.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"Its called a salty sea ice-cream, it doesn't sound good but you should try it, its delicious!" Roxas explained.

_He's so sweet and so cute……._

Roxas took a seat next to Kairi, who started licking the ice-cream, she looked unsure if it was going to taste as delicious as Roxas thought.

Kairi shook off the unsure feeling, as she leaned closer to Roxas.

Roxas was startled, but happy at the same time.  
"So how is it?" Roxas asked eagerly as Kairi examined the ice-cream.  
"Its delicious!" she laughed, as she happily licked her ice-cream.

_Oh come on! Just tell her you love her!" _Roxas thought.  
"So, did you sleep well?" Kairi paused to bite off a bit of the creamy blue treat.

"Yeah.." Roxas sighed.

_Just…tell her…. _Roxas keep struggling with his thoughts.  
"Kairi…"

"yeah?" Kairi had some ice cream in her mouth, as she looked up at Roxas.

Roxas smiled at her, trying to start a conversation, but nothing came out.

Kairi watched him out of the corner of her eye, smiling as she licked at her own cold treat.

"What's wrong Roxas?" Kairi asked, noticing he got suddenly nervous.

She was cute even when she didn't try to be.

Kairi held up her half eaten ice-cream in her hand as Roxas started to talk.  
"Um..well." he paused to take a bite from his ice cream and smiled.

"Its nothing important." he smirked, his hands were sweating, and slipping off the ice cream stick.

"You sure?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah.." he quavered his words a bit as he leaned closer towards her.

_Maybe I should tell him how I feel…..But…._

_It isn't meant to be like this.. Not me and him. _

_As we grow closer, I begin to notice more and more about him. He isn't part of Sora, he's more. He's even sweeter and nicer, and more carefree than him. And I love him, but I don't know if its okay……  
_Kairi's thoughts were spinning as she licked her ice cream.

Without thinking, Roxas pulled his hand out, and put it on top of Kairi's it was a warm, tender feeling, that made Kairi's heart tingle with excitement.

She touched the ring on his finger with her thumb, and smiled.  
_I guess its okay...to love him a little...more than just friends..._

Kairi wrapped her hand around his shoulders and hugged him.

_Come Kairi, just tell him you love him!_  
"Thanks for the ice cream, I loved it!." she leaned closer to him, planting a kiss on his cheek.

Roxas blinked in surprise as Kairi lunged away from him.  
"I'm sorry." she looked towards the ground.

_I shouldn't have done that….._

Roxas tried to stutter something but failed, and turned beet red.  
"Kairi…its okay." he grabbed her hand and wrapped his fingers around it.

_I know for sure know, that its okay! I love Roxas and everything will be fine..._

It was not okay. She knew, he knew, that something was happening between them.

Kairi could think of every good reason to love Roxas, except for one.

**_What would happen when Sora found out?_**

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**I hope you liked this chapter, its a little slow on the action, but I promise there's more action coming up! **

**Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter! ;) Thanks!**


	9. Halloween Scare!

_**Eternally Connected**_

**Chapter 8: Halloween Scare!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Thanks for reading and reviewing my latest chapter! ;) I just want to comment on the name "Aries".

Aerith is also referred to as "Aries," due to translation issues.

I've played FF7 and it mentioned her as Aries, so I got use to it.

That's why I'll call her Aries in this story. Sorry for the confusion!

Thanks for the suggestions and reviews !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anyways this chapter is about them going to the next world, which you can already guess by the title!

"Well, we won't be landing in quite a while, so maybe we can play a game of cards."

Axel reached for his pocket pulling out some cards. Roxas and Kairi came in from the door next to them, with half eaten salty sea ice creams in there hands.

"How about-" Axel was cut off by some loud moaning coming from the door next to him.

Yuffie came out of the cockpit, with hair dangling from all angles.  
"Ugh..I feel horrible…can someone remind me where we're going?" Yuffie moaned, cradling her head in her hands.

Axel fumbled around to get the map and showed Yuffie.

"Atlantica.., all the way over here." Axel pointed to an oddly shaped world, far from where they were.

"Yuffie, you can't fly the airship inyour condition!" Aries scolded her, looking at Yuffie lazily look at the map.

"I have to Axel is making me!" Yuffie pouted.

"Well we have to go here," Axel continued explaining.

"That's far away! Can't we go somewhere else! " Yuffie complained holding her head together.

"It's not our fault you got drunk yesterday." Axel chuckled.

"Meanie," Yuffie snapped, well aware that she had not made a good comeback.

"Come on Squally, you can sit by me!" Yuffie tugged on his arm.

Leon felt like laughing at the sight of Yuffie's untidy hair and face, but he held it in.  
"You're never going to give me a break are you Yuffie?" Leon sighed.

"Please, just come sit by me!" Yuffie pleaded.

Leon hesitated, but followed her to his seat, as she bounced around excitedly.

"Aww, you're so sweet! Thank you Squall!" Yuffie clapped her hands together as he sat down.

"How about we go to…Halloween Town!" Yuffie grinned at the thought.  
Leon took a deep breath and lazily looked at the map.

"That would be fun wouldn't Squally!" Yuffie pinched his cheek before descending the airship higher into the air.

"I dunno." Leon shrugged, not even bothering to correct her that his name was Leon.

"Come on! Lighten up Squall!" she whined.

Leon closed his eyes, he seemed irritated, but he wasn't. Yuffie always lighten up his day, she was always smiling no matter what the circumstance was. She was the exact opposite of him, but that made her be fun to hang out with.

"Squall, what are you thinking about?" Yuffie cocked her head, to see Leon's face.

"Watch where your heading." Leon glanced back at Yuffie, who was paying attention at the airship's controls.

"Who cares…?" she shrugged.

"What do you mean by that-" Leon was cut off by a loud clashing sound in the front of the airship.

Yuffie jerked up, excitedly.

"Yay! I see land! Let's go there." she remarked making the airship turn violently to the left.

"Yuffie, what are you doing! You don't even know where that is!" Leon cried, his face looking horrified.

"We're almost landing!" she squealed in delight.

Leon's face looked shocked as the ship shook violently in each direction.

"Calm down Squally!" Yuffie laughed, patting his back.

Everything shook, and then in a matter of seconds it was silent, and really still.

Leon sighed in relief, sliding down his chair.

"We landed…somewhere!" Yuffie looked at the map, with an unsure face. She grabbed Leon up from his seat.

"Halloween Town?" Leon looked at the map, his face still looked dizzy.

"I dunno, but lets go outside!" Yuffie smiled, pinching his cheek.

Yuffie quickly opened her door, letting out a squeal in surprise.

"Yuffie! Wait, it might be dangerous!" Leon leaped outside with her.

"You worry to much Squall!" she laughed.

"And you are very careless." Leon mumbled.

"So, I'm careless, and you worry to much, that balance's things out as long as we're together!" Yuffie ruffled his hair.

"Hey everyone come outside!" Yuffie waved her hand out.

Everyone went outside the airship in amazement at the spooky environment.

Everything was dark, and shrieks were echoing through the area.

"Where did you take us Yuffie?" Axel barked angrily.

"Where are we Yuffie?" Tifa raised an eyebrow.

"Dunno." Yuffie shrugged

"This is creepy." Aries muttered.

"Halloween town! Guys, I'm sure we are right here!" Yuffie looked at her map

"We didn't want to come here yet…its freaky!"

"It looks like we landed in a grave yard…" Kairi whimpered.

Kairi shrieked, jumping on Roxas, making him almost plunge to the ground.

"what was that!" she cried, behind Roxas, her eyes darting every direction, suspiciously.

"What was what?" Roxas looked around, puzzled at Kairi's comment. Kairi's cheek turned a red when she noticed she had climbed on Roxas's back.  
"Didn't you hear that whispering…?" Kairi sank down nervously.

"Well, I guess since we're here already we might as well look around." Riku shrugged.

"Guess we have no choice." Cloud agreed.

"Eeek! Stay here! No way!" Kairi whined.

Tifa laughed at Kairi's whimpering as they started walking farther into the graveyard.

The tombstones plunged downthe groundoccasionally, making Yuffie and Kairi shriek at the same time. Kairi clutched on to Roxas's hand squeezing him to death.

Riku was leading the group, unsure where he was going himself.

"So where are we going?" Kairi whispered in a barely audible voice.

"I dunno..I hope Riku knows where he's taking us." Roxas replied.  
"Ugh..why does Yuffie always make us get into trouble..." Kairi bit her lip.

Kairi could feel her face filled with goose bumps as they walked along a cobblestone path. There were creaking sounds, and the shrieks made her want to scream.

"Happy Halloween!" there was a mysterious voice behind them, that made Kairi jerk up in fear.

"Ahhh!" Yuffie covered her face with her hands.

"Who said that?" Aries looked around, hiding herself behind Cloud.

"Calm down ladies, everything is cool when Axel is around," Axel announced proudly.

"Wow, I feel safe." Yuffie mumbled sarcastically.

A oddly shaped figure got closer to them, with a strange sad face.

It seemed fake, or painted and he walked in a strange way.

"Greetings, and happy Halloween! We don't get many visitors these days anymore, so feel free to celebrate with us!" The oddly shaped man, greeted them.

"I rather not." Yuffie whispered, hiding behind Leon.

"Who are you?" Aries asked, trying to examine the man.

"I'm the Mayor of Halloween town, what brings you here?" he asked turning around revealing another face.

Yuffie cupped her hands to her mouth.

"Eek! He has two faces!" she shrieked.

"We came to look for someone." Roxas explained, causally.

"Looking for someone?" once again the mayor turned around revealing his other face.

This made Kairi cringed in fear, she hid behind Roxas.

"We're looking for one of our friends, and we think he might be here." Riku explained.

"I believe Jack Skelington could help you with that! I heard he saw someone the other day." the mayor clapped his hands together.

"We don't need anymore help its okay! We could look ourselves!" Yuffie quickly spat out.

"No, no please let me help you guys out." the mayor argued.

Yuffie finally lost the argument, as they headed outside the graveyard.

"Thanks for your help mayor." Riku and the other's headed off.

"What did he say?" Kairi quickly asked.

"We have to go to the Christmas Town…somewhere around here." Riku looked over at Kairi who was shivering from fear.

"Do we get to see Santa?" Roxas smiled eagerly.  
"I guess so." Riku shrugged, laughing at his comment.

"and snow!" Aries and Yuffie happily cheered.  
Kairi looked at the corner of her eye only to see a door clash open by its self, with no one to open it.

Kairi closed her eyes, and clutched on to Roxas tighter, making him yelp in pain.

"I'm sorry Roxas, but I'm scared!" she pouted.

"Don't worry Kairi, nothing is going to happen." Roxas assured her.

_Aww.. He's so cute!_

Kairi's face beamed at her thoughts as she squeezed his hand tighter.

"Hey Riku, where are we?" Axel asked, looking scared.

"I thought we were safe with you Axel!" Yuffie cried mockingly.

Axel glared at Yuffie who was sticking her tongue out.

"Aha! I think I know where we are..there's a tree around here that will lead us to the Christmas Town.

"That one!" Yuffie pointed to a tall looking tree, with a Christmas tree figure inside it.

"Let's go!" Yuffie cried.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I finished my 8th chapter! Hope you guys liked it! Please Review!

Next chapter coming soon!

-------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. It's Snowing!

_**Eternally Connected**_

**Chapter 9: Its Snowing! **

--- ---------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm on the 9th chapter! Anyways this chapter is about getting to Christmas town to meet Santa. Hope you like it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how do we get in there?" Yuffie asked pointing to the tree.

"I have no clue, the mayor just said to find the tree with the picture of a Christmas tree on it." Riku shrugged.

"Whatever we do, figure out quickly! I'm getting scared!" Kairi whimpered, looking at her feet.

"Okay, Okay, how about we jump in the tree? Or climb it?" Riku scratched his head.  
"What? Like in Harry Potter? Remember, Harry Potter slammed into that one wall? But he actually got somewhere else!" Axel cried excitedly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Riku shook his head  
"Look…" Roxas pointed to his hand that had already disappeared half way through the picture.

Kairi's shrieking made everyone surround Roxas.

"Look, I think we just have to jump in." Roxas said calmly, while Kairi shrieked in fear.

Roxas pulled back, and ran towards it, jumping exactly on the picture and vanishing in a matter of seconds.

"Come on lets go." Axel jumped in right after, along with Aries and Cloud.

"Wow, we figured that out pretty quickly." Aries laughed.

Each one of them vanished as they jumped into the picture.

"Kairi come on!" Tifa laughed at her.

Kairi stood by the tree, shivering in fear.

"What's down there? Are you sure we're supposed to go there Riku?" she whimpered.

"Come on," Riku grabbed her wrist and forced her down with him.

Kairi whimpered as they jumped into the Christmas tree picture.

In seconds, they were landing in a large field of snow, while Kairi was shrieking as she landed.

"Arghh!" Riku and Kairi landed face first on a clump of freezing snow.

Kairi rose to her feet as quickly as she could, shaking the snow off her face. She looked up at Roxas and Axel who were buried in snow. Shei raced towards Roxas, who was struggling to get up.

"Roxas are you alright?" Kairi looked at his face. His teeth were clenched together, and he looked extremely cold.

"What's wrong?" she asked, trying to pull him out of the snow.  
"I can't feel my leg, I think it got buried really deep inside the snow." Roxas tried to get up, but he couldn't

Kairi started laughing at his attempts to get out.

"Kairi, its not funny, get me out! Its cold!" Roxas tried talking through the snow.

She grabbed his wrist and pulled him out, his face still covered with snow.

"Are you okay?" Kairi tried to get the snow off his face. Roxas wrapped his arms around himself, trying to make himself warm.

"Kairi don't laugh, it wasn't funny." he whimpered.

Kairi bit her lip to keep herself from laughing, as she helped him get the snow off his hair.

"Hey did you find anyone? Make sure you find Yuffie before she does something outrageous.." Roxas muttered.

"I think I see her!" Kairi laughed at a figure doing cartwheels in the snow field. She was giggling and screaming.

"Let's go find the others that are probably buried in the snow." Roxas grabbed her wrist and as they started looking.

"Roxas, before we go, lets make snow angels! I've only made them in Destiny Islands with sand, and its itchy!" Kairi laughed. Roxas scratched his head, "Do I have to?" he asked innocently.  
"Yes you do!" Kairi tugged on his arm.

She flopped back on the snow, her arms and feet together..

"Agh! Its cold.." she whimpered. Kairi waved her arms and legs, eagerly, with an unbreakable smile on her face. Despite the chill, she seemed cheerful. She eagerly stood up to see her snow angel.  
"Look Roxas! My first snow angel!" she clapped her hands in delight.

Roxas was starting to make his, he was not very excited as he got up.

His snow angel… it was a little deformed, but Kairi just laughed.  
"it's a great snow angel, with spiky hair!" she smiled at the oddly shaped figure.

"Nothing wrong with spiky hair." he said shyly, putting his hands behind his head.

It reminded her of someone, it reminded her a lot like……… Sora.

Kairi could feel her eyes well up, but she changed the subject.

"I'm so cold!" Kairi clenched her teeth together.  
"Well, you're wearing a dress that's why.." Roxas pointed out.  
"You think I haven't figured that out?" Kairi wrapped her arms together, her knees touching her chest. She was wrapped up into a curled up ball on the ground.  
Roxas took off his jacket and wrapped it around Kairi. She hoped she didn't show her cheeks blushing as she rose up to her feet, watching the two angels they have made.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"Let's go find the others, come on." Roxas smiled. Kairi smile widen as Roxas held hand.

"Look, I can see them already!" Kairi smiled, pointing to some figures making a snowman.

Yuffie and Leon were making a oddly shaped snowmen from far away.

"Hey Squally, thanks for making this with me!" Yuffie clapped her hands in delight.

Yuffie patted the snowman's head. "I'll call him..Squally!" she laughed.

Leon tried not to smile, but with her innocent look on her face, a smile emerged from his lips.

"A-ha! I made you smile! I knew you could do it Squally! I just knew it! Woo!" Yuffie looked more excited then every, putting a fist in the air as her victory.

"Yuffie!" a worried voice came hurrying towards her.

"Don't play in the snow without gloves, you can get sick." Aries whispered, handing Yuffie some gloves.  
"Where did you come from?" Leon raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm giving everyone gloves, because its freezing! We can't be out here for long, its freezing!" Aries clenched her teeth together.

Yuffie shook off the chilling snow on her back, and smiled.  
"Geez, don't get worried about me to much, I'm not a kid anymore!" she tried to act mature as she walked back to her snowman. She grabbed a clump of snow and rolled it around her hands. It was so cold that Yuffie could see her breath, but she tried to hide that she felt frozen.  
"You know…I always wondered how fun a snowball fight would be…" she whispered.

"snowball fight!" she yelped, slamming a snow ball on Aries's face. Aries panicked, her hands were wrapped around her face.

Aries managed to spit some snow out of her mouth to say something.

"You sure act like a kid!" she barked angrily, taking the snow off her face.

Yuffie glanced back at Aries, forming another small snowball on her hand.

"Yuffie, you can get a cold, if you are throwing snow at other people's faces!" Aries cried.

Yuffie just continued skipping through the snow and laughing as Aries continued to scold her. Soon, she was spinning around, arms spread wide and giggling like a maniac.

"Yuffie, calm down." Tifa came out of nowhere.  
"Where where you?" Aries raised an eyebrow.

"Buried in a pile of snow." Tifa replied, shaking off some snow on her shoulders.

"Where should we go for the night? Its getting late." Aries looked up at the grayish colored sky as small snowflakes landed on her cheek. Kairi stuck her tongue out to catch one, as it melted on her tongue.

"Hey…let's go find Santa!" Roxas pleaded.

"Okay!" Yuffie clapped her hands in delight with Roxas.

"Yeah!" Kairi agreed.

"You think he has milk and cookies for us?" Yuffie cried eagerly.

Axel and Riku started walking towards them, Cloud running behind them, they each held snowballs on there hands.

Axel playfully slammed his snowball into Roxas's face, and Riku into Kairi's.

They both squealed in pain as the cold snow hit there face.

Cloud tried to throw his at Aries, but she managed to dodge it, laughing hysterically at his attempt.

"Look, a sled!" Yuffie pointed to a huge sled near the snow field.  
"Let's take a ride!" Tifa clapped her hands.

"It might be Santa's sled!" Roxas said eagerly.

"Yay! Come on Squally!" Yuffie tugged on Leon's arm making him wince in pain.

They all took a there seats on the sled, they could barely even fit.

"Arghh!"

Kairi was about to fall over, but Roxas quickly put his arms around her waist making sure she wouldn't.

"Thanks…" she whispered.

Roxas hoped he wasn't blushing as he smiled back at let go of her.

Kairi blushed slightly, actually praising herself for her clumsiness.

"Okay let's goooo!" Yuffie yelped as the sled began down the mountain.

Her hands were up on the air, as they began sliding down the steep hill faster and faster.

Kairi closed her eyes, terrified that they would crash on a tree or something.

"RUDOLPH THE RED NOSE REINDEER! HAD A VERY SHINY NOSE!"

Yuffie began singing, but it seemed more like screaming.

"Leon, make her stop!" Aries pleaded.

"How?" he asked.

"RUDOLPH THE RED NOSE REINDEER!" Yuffie kept screaming.

"Tifa…you make her stop!" Cloud groaned.  
"How was I supposed to know she can't control herself from consuming massive amounts of sugar?" Tifa laughed.

Yuffie howled at the top of her lungs as Riku and Axel covered their ears.

Kairi winced as Yuffie sang even louder.

"SHUT UP!" Tifa covered Yuffie's mouth with her hand.

Yuffie's eyes quickly sadden.

"I'm sorry Yuffie, but we really don't want to hear you sing." Tifa laughed.

"You guys are all meanies!" Yuffie pouted.

Everyone started laughing as the sled began to gain speed, down the hill.

Yuffie couldn't remain silent for long, it was impossible, and just as they all suspected, Yuffie began humming Christmas songs.

After what seemed like an eternity of damaged ears, they came to a stop.

"Candy Cane Lane" Axel cocked his head in confusion, as Roxas burst out laughing.  
"What kinda name is that for a street!" Roxas laughed.

"Roxas! Look!" Kairi pointed to a colorful gingerbread house, that read: SANTA'S WORKSHOP.

Roxas's eyes glimmered in excitement, and so did Yuffie's as they stared at the sign.

"Let's go meet Santa!" Yuffie jumped off the sled and started heading towards the workshop.

"I swear, she'll get hurt one of these days." Aries mumbled, as she watch Yuffie run off. Kairi and Roxas jumped off the sled.

"Look!" Kairi pointed to a large figure putting candy canes outside the workshop, a large figure dressed in red, and a large white beard.

"Santa!" Kairi and Roxas both screamed at the same time.

**------------------------------------------------ ----------------------------------------**

**Sorry I'm taking a while to get updates up, **

**School just started, but I'm trying my best to update at least 3 times a week! **

**Hope you guys liked this chapter!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	11. Naughty or Nice?

_**Eternally Connected**_

**Chapter 10: Naughty or Nice?**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

This chapter is about meeting Santa, and some confessions at the end of the chapter! Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"S-S-Santa!" Yuffie's eyes glimmered as she saw the large man with a red coat and scruffy beard walking outside the workshop. Roxas and Kairi were already only inches away from him.

"Its Santa!" they both whispered as Santa Claus was raking up some snow outside the gingerbread house.

Santa quickly looked at Roxas and Kairi who were staring at him with stars in there eyes.

"It's really you!" Kairi blurted out.

"Well, hello children, did you come to see if you were in my "nice" list." Santa chuckled.

Kairi and Roxas nodded in agreement.

"What are you kids doing in Christmas Town?" Santa looked confused.

"We came to see you!" Kairi smiled.  
"Well, can you give me your names?" Santa grabbed his gigantic list in front of him.

"Kairi and Roxas!" Kairi responded.

"And Yuffie!" Yuffie waved her hand behind them. Yuffie looked like an excited little kid, staring at Santa, with an unbreakable smile on her face.

"Let's see…well Kairi is on the nice list and so is Yuffie.." Santa scrolled down his list, while Roxas stared in disbelief.

"I don't see Roxas here." Santa looked back at Roxas, who's head was down.

Santa took out his "bad list" revealing Roxas's name on the very top.

"Well it says that you have done many mischievous thing to Axel this year." Santa's eyes sadden.

Roxas opened his mouth to say something but got interrupted.

"If you want Christmas presents this year, you might want to help me in a little errand." Santa winked.

Roxas looked horrified as Santa let out an evil chuckle.

"What kind of errands?" Roxas asked suspiciously.

Yuffie started laughing, "Maybe Squally needs errands too, I bet he isn't in the "nice" list!"

Santa looked back at his list, the fourth name being Leon.

"Leon doesn't believe in Santa Claus..shame on him." Santa shook his head.

Yuffie gasped dramatically, and cupped her hands to her mouth.

"He needs to do errands too Santa Claus!" Yuffie snorted.

Leon on the others walked towards the workshop as Yuffie begged Santa to check for the other's names.

"There names are, Aries, Riku, Axel, Cloud, and Tifa!" Yuffie quickly looked at the nice list.

"I found Aries…and Cloud.." Yuffie examined the list.

"Everyone is in the nice list, except for Roxas and Leon." Santa shook his head in dismay.

Aries heard from a far, making a bright smile.

"Yay! Cloud you made it in the nice list this year!" Aries hugged Cloud, he was a little surprise, as he staggered to keep balance.

"But you aren't!" Yuffie pressed her finger against Leon's nose.

"Yes, Leon and Roxas might not get Christmas presents this year." Santa agreed.

Leon kept his "I don't care" expression on his face, as Yuffie scolded him.

"Want me to explain the errands?" Santa looked over at Roxas, who had a face of worry.

Santa started talking anyways, "This Christmas I am a little busy, I have no time to deliver Christmas presents in this town so I need some assistance."

"I'll help, if that's all I have to do!" Roxas smiled.

"Oh, thanks for volunteering Roxas, you might just get presents this year!" Santa winked at him.

Roxas had an huge smile on his face, while Santa lead them towards the workshop.

"Roxas, you need to deliver these presents, to all these addresses."

Roxas looked down at the colorfully wrapped presents with an address label in the corners.

"Alright, when do I have to deliver all this?" Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"Tomorrow night, on Christmas day, and you must hurry before the children that get the presents wake up." Santa warned.

"So that's all?" Roxas put a hopeful smile in his face.

"That's all." Santa smiled suspiciously.  
Roxas started turning around to leave, but Santa mentioned something else.

"Oh Roxas! I almost forgot, here is your costume you have to wear." Santa pulled out a box, that had a bright red Santa suit, with a matching hat and boots.

Roxas's eyes widen as he looked at the box in front of him.  
"Do I have to?" he asked innocently.

"Yes you do."

Tifa burst out laughing, as Roxas whimpered.

"Santa he needs a white beard too!" Kairi laughed, her face getting more mischievous.

Roxas glared back at Kairi, his face getting red.

"Thank you Roxas, I knew you would agree to help. I could always use some assitance." Santa smiled.

"Wait! But, I don't want to wear a Santa suit!" Roxas whimpered.

"Merry Chirstmas Roxas." Santa smiled before shutting the door of the gingerbread workshop.

"Aww. Roxas gets to be Santa!" Yuffie clapped her hands in delight.

Axel started laughing loudly, along with Riku.

"Well, before we get Roxas ready for Christmas, we have to look if there is anything suspicious going around here." Riku said, in a more serious tone.

"Were do we go?" Aries asked, looking around the field of snow.

"I guess we can go to an inn for now.." Riku shrugged.  
"Yeah, then we could check how that outfit looks on Roxas." Axel laughed.

Roxas walked along, pretending not to hear them laugh.

"Are you tried Kairi?" Riku asked.

Kairi shook her head, "No I can walk for a little while more." a yawn in the middle of her words could tell she was lieing.

"Why don't we rest at that inn over there for awhile?" Riku suggested.

They all headed to a small inn, filled with candy canes and Christmas decorations on the walls.  
They hurried to their room, with tired looks on their faces.

Yuffie examined the candy canes all over their room. She took some out of the jar, popping them in her mouth.

"Yuffie, how many candy canes have you eaten?" Aries looked at the crazy ninja, who kept sucking on endless amouts of candy canes.

"Stop worrying about me so much Aries." she laughed, with red marks on her tounge.

Kairi and Roxas were in the kitchen helping themselves to some Christmas cookies that the hotel had left for them.

"I can't believe tomorrow is Christmas!" Kairi's eyes glittered.

"I don't want it to be Christmas…I have to be Santa." Roxas muttered, stuffing his mouth with another candy cane shaped cookie.

Kairi let out a small giggle, as she watched Roxas he was eating so fast, stuffing his face with each cookie. Her eyes spaced out, watching Roxas sometimes brought pain to her heart, thinking about Sora. Spending Christmas without him. She didn't think of him often anymore, as she used to. Why?

Maybe spending time with Roxas, was like spending time with him.

"Somethin' wrong?" Roxas cocked his head so he can look at Kairi's eyes. Kairi quickly shook her head.

"Nah..I just spaced out." she smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" Roxas asked curiously.

"Nothing, really." she lied, grabbing another cookie from the tray.

" Probably about Sora, right?" he had a sad tone in his voice.

"Um..yeah." Kairi admitted.

"We'll find him, don't worry." he sighed.

Kairi stared blankly at Roxas, who's face looked upset.

"Well, I better get to sleep, because tomorrow night, I have to be Santa." Roxas muttered unhappily.

Kairi gave out a small giggle, as she hurried to her room as well.

"Night." Roxas didn't even turn around, he seemed upset.

_Something is wrong with him….._

Kairi put her finger on her lips, her head spinning with thoughts.

She scurried back to her room, where Yuffie was jumping on her bed like a maniac.

"Yuffie, go to sleep!" she muttered, as she flopped back on her bed.

"Sorry Kairi, I'm just so happy!" Yuffie jumped once more, until she sat down next to Kairi.

"About what?" Kairi looked suspiciously at Yuffie.  
"About Christmas of course! I can't wait!" Yuffie eagerly shouted, her legs dangling on the edge of the bed.

"Roxas is going to be Santa." Kairi giggled.

"Kairi?" Yuffie's voice went to a mores serious tone.

"hm?" Kairi looked back at Yuffie, who had a mischievous grin plastered on her face.

"You don't seem to miss Sora, when you're around Roxas." she whispered.

Kairi's eyes widen, her cheeks turned bright red.

"I certainly miss Sora everyday, how can you say that!" Kairi barked.

"Whatever you say Kairi, but it's really obvious you like him, if you're trying to hide it." Yuffie smiled.

"I don't…I mean I.." Kairi stuttered, covering her face with her hands as Yuffie giggled.

**Meanwhile**

Roxas dragged himself to his room, where Leon was already half asleep.

"Hey Roxas.." he muttered as he stretched.  
Roxas waved at him, then looked at the box on the corner of the room, his eyes practically glaring at it.

"I don't want to wear that stupid outfit." Roxas muttered. Leon let out a small chuckle, as Roxas made a face of worry.

"This Christmas will be great though, I get presents and you don't!" Roxas mocked, putting his finger on the edge of Leon's nose.

Leon closed his eyes and smiled, he didn't really care if he got presents, just one thing he did care about…

"Hey Leon?"

"Yeah..?"

" Did you see the mistletoe hanging all over the place?" Roxas looked in disgust at the ceiling.

"Yeah.."

"You know what you have to do if two people are under a mistletoe right?" Roxas made an even weirder look on his face.

"Where's this getting to?" Leon raised an eyebrow.

"If you _had _to have someone under a mistletoe with you, who would it be?" Roxas asked curiously.

Leon shifted to the other side of the bed uncomfortably, thinking about someone he didn't want to talk about.

"I have an idea, I think I know who!." Roxas smiled.

Leon's cheeks turned bright red, trying to look away from Roxas.

_Please don't say Yuffie..._ Leon closed his eyes hoping for the best.

"It's Yuffie, isn't it?" Roxas laughed.

Leon's eyes widen.

"No.." he slightly panicked at Roxas's guess.

Roxas smiled.

"I know it is, and unless you admit it , I could just run over and tell Yuffie you like her myself!" Roxas grinned.

Leon tried to keep a face of seriousness, but he couldn't, he looked more nervous than ever.

"Fine, I admit, she's okay." he whispered, sliding his sweaty hands on his pants.

"That's good enough." Roxas laughed.

Leon's cheeks turned even a darker red color as he switched the lights off.

"At least I don't have to wear a Santa suit tomorrow." he muttered.

"At least I'm not in love with a crazy ninja." Roxas joked back.

"Night." Roxas yawned.

"good night.." Leon sighed.

_Oh no..Roxas will probably tell Yuffie..but am I really in love with her? She makes me feel all weird inside, but I don't even know if its..love.  
_Leon mumbled some words before heading off to bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you guys liked this chapter, next chapter will be

Christmas! Please Review to tell me what you think about this chapter! Thanx!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Wonderful Christmas

_**Eternally Connected**_

**Chapter 11: Wonderful Christmas**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is a pretty long chapter, probably the longest one, but here it is, it's just a Christmas chapter, and a little romance, anyways Enjoy! ;)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Next morning…**

"Kairi wake up! It's Christmas! We have to go shopping to buy gifts for tonight!" Yuffie's screaming made Kairi wince in pain.

"Argh..do you have to scream?" she mumbled.

"Come on Kairi!" Yuffie screamed louder.

"I'm coming." Kairi yawned as she twirled to the other side of her bed, pulling the blankets closer to her.

"Get up Kairi!" Yuffie violently shook Kairi, making her practically fall off the bed.

Kairi groaned before getting up to her feet.

"Where are we going?" Kairi yawned between words.

"A mall here in Christmas town, and everyone is ready except you!" Yuffie barked.

Kairi's eyes widen as she fumbled to get her shoes on, she grabbed a black tee shirt and pink skirt, and ran towards the bathroom.

As soon as she was ready, everyone was already at the door, and Roxas he had a box in his hand, his Santa suit he had to wear at night, that sent Kairi into giggles.

Roxas looked down at the box and blushed.

"I can't wait to see him in that." Yuffie giggled.

Roxas turned bright red as they headed outside. It was freezing, and the snow was worse than yesterday, it was piled up pretty high. Tifa made a strange squeal, as she felt the snow touch her face. The place was decorated with Christmas lights and ornaments.

"Let's go guys! I want to get there early!" Yuffie hurried through the snow, eagerly heading to the mall.

It was only a few blocks away from their hotel, and Yuffie was running the whole way.

Leon was behind her, it was hard to keep up with her but he did. She hurried on until she finally arrived at the mall, leaving half of the group behind, she yelped in surprise. The rest of them were running to keep up with Yuffie.

_Leon and Yuffie_

"Yay! Squally lets go in!" Yuffie tugged on his arm and forced him through the door.

"Shouldn't we wait for the others?" Leon suggested.

"No, we have to start shopping or else we won't finish in time!" Yuffie pulled him farther inside.

"Just how long are you planning to stay here?" Leon's eyes widen.

"Until I find a perfect present for you Squally!" Yuffie pinched his cheek and hurried off to the first store, Leon stared at the mall with 3 floors, and many stores in each floor. It made him sick just thinking about stopping in every store.

"Let's go Squall!" Yuffie forced him inside, he groaned as Yuffie pulled him inside.

_But with Yuffie, it might not be so bad…_ he thought.

_Aries and Cloud_

Aries arrived to the mall, eagerly looking at the stores.

"Cloud, I have to find the perfect gift for you this Christmas!" Aries gave him a gentle hug.

Cloud forced a smile out, as Aries pulled him towards a store filled with candy canes and sweets.

"Lets just hope Yuffie doesn't find this store," Aries giggled.

"Do we have to buy presents for everyone?" Cloud groaned.

"Yes you do! That's why you can't see what I'll get you, why don't you find Leon, Axel and Riku and go with them to find gifts for all of the girls!" Aries smiled at the idea.

Cloud looked in disgust as he saw Leon and Yuffie heading towards the store they were in.

"Do I have to get a gift for her?" he asked pointing the Yuffie jumping like a maniac.

"Yup!" Aries smiled.

_Axel, Leon, Cloud, Roxas, and Riku_

Leon and Cloud finally gathered up the others to start their browsing.

"Shopping is boring." Riku groaned.

Roxas nodded his head in agreement, his head bobbing up and down unenthusiastically.

"Let's go to the arcade!" Axel suggested.

Cloud's eyes lit up in excitement.

"That's a great idea!" he whispered.

Axel kept walking down to where the arcade was.  
"We'll get presents after some fun!" Axel had a mischievous grin on his face.

"Okay." Roxas agreed.

"Just make sure the girls aren't around, then we run inside, got it?" Axel instructed them.

Leon smirked at the thought, as their eyes darted everywhere trying to see if the girls were around.

"Now!" Axel ran, tugging Roxas with him.

They all headed towards the arcade, where everything was dark, and sounds of guns and noises filled the room.

Roxas and Axel ran towards the racing game, popping two quarters into the slots and flopping back on the seats, with smiles on their faces.

Axel violently shook the steering wheel back and forth, crashing every few seconds.

Roxas, looked confused when he turned his car and was going the wrong way.

_Yuffie, Tifa, Aries, and Kairi_

"Where should we go first?" Yuffie looked more excited than ever.

Aries and Kairi continued walking ahead of them, ignoring Yuffie's crazy comments.

"How about the department store, I bet we could find everything there." Aries suggested.

Tifa nodded in agreement, but Yuffie was complaining that the candy store was a much better place to go shopping at.

"Yuffie be quiet for just 1 minute!" Tifa begged.

"Meanies!" Yuffie pouted.

_Axel, Leon, Cloud, Roxas and Riku_

After a few minutes in the arcade, they decided to continue browsing for gifts.

Cloud moaned as they entered a rather boring store, but Leon examined almost every item, and so did Roxas.

"What's wrong with you two?" Axel asked, as Roxas picked up a pink stuffed animal, it was a small bunny with a Santa hat on his head.

"Um nothing." he threw the stuffed animal back into the shelf, a little embrassed.  
"Who are you looking to buy a special gift for?" Axel asked suspiciously.

"Nobody!" Roxas panicked as he picked up another item.

"What about you?" Axel looked at Leon who was examining the items.

"no one." Leon mumbled.

"I know who!" Roxas blurted out as he saw Leon's cheeks turn bright red. Roxas pointed his finger at Leon, acussingly.

_Don't say Yuffie...Don't say Yuffie_ Leon closed his eyes, trying to hope for the best.

"I'll give you some hints…she likes.." Roxas pressed his finger nose, thinking about some clues. He looked over at Leon who looked furious.

"She likes candy." Roxas bobbed his head enthusiastically.

"Well that narrows it down to Yuffie, Kairi, and Tifa." Axel thought.

"Why not Aries?" Cloud popped into the conversation.  
"She's always giving lectures about candy being unhealthy." Axel rolled his eyes.

Roxas was about to tell him another hint until he saw Leon.

He mouthed the words "shut up".

"I can't think of anything else." Roxas lied.

Leon sighed in relief as he held up a jar of candies in his hand.

"I guess this will do." Leon shrugged.

Roxas picked up the pink bunny and some other stuffed animals, but he kept looking for the last present. He was looking for the perfect present for Kairi. He held up a necklace with a keyblade looking figure on it. They keyblade was a light crimson color, and the chain was white. He smiled as he picked up the presents and took them to the cashier.

"500 munny." she grumbled. Roxas fumbled with his pocket, pulling out the money and paying the cashier. He turned around and noticed that everyone had finished shopping. Leon had a jar of candies (probably for Yuffie) and colorful braclets in his hand. Riku had some cookies in a jar, and Axel had a big stuffed teddy bear in his hand, covering his face.Roxas laughed at the sight as they walked out of the store.

"Let's hurry outside, I don't think I could stay here any longer!" Axel gasped sarcastically.

_Yuffie, Aries, Tifa, and Kairi_

At the department store, Aries and Yuffie hurried towards the weaponry.  
"Aries, isn't this perfect for Squally?" Yuffie held up protective leather jacket, that looked very alike to Leon's jacket. It was a blackish color with some pasty white color on top.

"Yeah, and his jacket is so old and he never buys himself a new one!" Aries agreed.

Aries held up a pair of protective gloves and boots.  
"Perfect for Cloud!" she smiled.  
They headed towards the cashier, and Yuffie fumbled with her pocket.

"3,000 munny." the cashier mumbled.

Yuffie's eyes widen.

"3,000 for this?" her eyes sadden as she looked at the jacket.

"Are you sure?" she asked hopefully.

Yuffie looked back at her munny that she had been saving up just for Christmas, she only had 3,000, and she still needed to buy more gifts.

"Okay then." Yuffie grabbed the munny and slammed it on the table.

"Thank you for shopping." the cashier muttered unenthusiastically.

"How did you afford that?" Aries looked shocked at Yuffie.

"Its all the munny I had..but I guess its worth it!" Yuffie smiled.  
Aries looked at Yuffie, who had spaced out.

**_Meanwhile.._**

Tifa and Kairi were browsing around the other side of the store.

Tifa held up a stuffed animal bear with a bright red color on his head, and a little "press here" on his nose.

She pressed the button making the bear, squeak a Christmas song, she jerked up in amazement.

"This is odd, but its perfect for Axel!" Tifa smirked.

Kairi browsed around the store.

_I can't find anything for Roxas…Roxas…I don't even know what he likes!  
_Kairi's eyes darted everywhere, to every object on the shelves.

She spotted a necklace with a keyblade on it.

"Hey this looks pretty cool!" she smiled.

Tifa peered over at the necklace, the keyblade was a metallic black color and had a small black chain to hold it.

"I'll get this for Roxas." Kairi smirked.

Tifa and Kairi headed outside the store with smiles on their faces.

"I wonder if Yuffie finished shopping.." Tifa thought aloud.

Just as they were thinking about them, Aries and Yuffie appeared from nowhere holding bags on their hands.

"Let's go find Cloud and the others, before it gets late, we've been here for almost an 3 hours." Aries looked in alarm.

_Axel, Roxas, Leon, and Riku_

While Kairi and the others were trying to find them, they were trying to get out.

"Let's sit down for awhile…I'm bushed." Riku flopped in a nearby bench.

Roxas sat beside him.

"Hey Riku?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah?"

"After Christmas, what world are we going to?"

"I don't know, probably Beast's castle." Riku thought.  
Roxas opened his mouth to say something, but got intrupted.

"What! Beast's castle, you know that Beast kills you if you even want to get close to his stupid flower!" Axel put his hands on his face.

"Well, we have to look for Sora in every world, it's the only way." Riku argued.

"Yeah I guess so." Roxas's face looked upset, everytime they mentioned Sora, his face would sadden.

Riku looked over at some figures heading towards them, one in particular, boucing around.  
"It's them, I guess they're finally done shopping." Riku whispered.

Yuffie, Aries, Tifa, and Kairi were heading towards them, all with colorful wrapped presents on there hands.

"Squally!" Yuffie ran and wrapped her arms around Squall, making him fall down.

"I haven't see you for 3 hours, that's a lot, and I missed you!" Yuffie cried sarcastically. Leon groaned as he got up to his feet, only to hear everyone laugh.

"We're ready to go now!" Kairi smiled.

"Yeah, we have to go back to the inn, and get Santa ready." Axel nudged Roxas.

Roxas made a moaning sound, as they walked outside the mall.

"Its freezing!" Yuffie clenched her teeth together. They were all walking and she was skipping, not even watching were she was going.

She stumbled on a small rock and fell face first on the chilling snow.

"I meant to do that." Yuffie laughed nervously, shaking snow off her face. Kairi giggled a bit, as she helped Yuffie get to her feet.

Leon watched as Yuffie tried her best to not look as cold as she really, was and he had to admit, it was freezing outside. He took his jacket off and handed it over to Yuffie, who's eyes glittered. Leon quickly looked away, for her not to see his blushing face.

"T-thanks Squ-ally!" Yuffie shivered, she wrapped her hands around his jacket and placed it over her.

Kairi rubbed her arms together to keep her self warm, and Roxas looked like he was freezing as well. As soon as they all got ot the inn, it was already late.

"Roxas, get to your suit, we need to pass out the presents, and fast!" Axel pushed the blonde inside the closet with the box.

Kairi anxiously waited by the closet, to see how ridiculous Roxas was going to look.

She could hear Roxas moaning inside the closet, probably struggling to get everything on.

The door slammed open, making Kairi laugh like a maniac.

"Shut up." Roxas said jokingly, getting his santa hat on.

Kairi smiled, to her he looked so cute, with his scarlet colored pants and shirt, and ebony colored boots.

"Roxas, you're the best Santa I've seen!" Kairi gave him a conforting smile.

Roxas raised an eyebrow, as he heard everyone else laugh.

"Roxas, don't worry, its not that many gifts, we just counted them!" Aries smiled.

"There are 12 presents, you'll deliever them in no time!" Yuffie patted Roxas's head. He forced a smile out as he gathered his presents together.

"Okay..here I go." Roxas turned around and forced a huge smile on his face.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" he grinned, as he headed out the door. The truth was, he wasn't every happy to go out to the freezing snow, but since he was Santa he had to fake a smile.

Kairi's eyes glittered, he looked so sweet and cute as he headed outside.

"Well, why don't we open presents, until Roxas is back?" Yuffie suggested.

"Okay, but put Roxas's presents here!" Kairi smiled, setting her wrapped up necklace on the table.

"Squally here's your present!" Yuffie handed Leon his present, he poked it a bit before opening it. Leon held up the leather jacket, a little embrassed, that he only gave her candy.

"T-Thanks Yuffie." he stuttered. Yuffie gave him a pinch in the cheek.

"Here." Leon handed her a present, her eyes glittered as she opened it.

"CANDY!" she blurted out.

"Squally thank you!" Yuffie clapped her hands together.

Leon tried to hide his blushing face, as Yuffie planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Merry Christmas Yuffie." Leon whispered.

"Cloud! Here's your present!" Aries handed him a gift.

Cloud ripped the wrapping apart, excitedly, and smiled.

"Thanks Aries!" he hugged her. Aries looked at her present, it was a

Pink bunny with the words "Merry Christmas" on it.

After everyone was done handing gifts, they hurried outside to wait for Roxas.

"He must be cold!" Aries clenched her teeth together, as the chilly snow touched her face.

"Lets seprate, and try to look for him!" Yuffie suggested.

"Okay!" Tifa agreed.

Yuffie tugged Leon with her, Tifa got Axel, Aries went with Cloud.

"Wait, you should stay here, so just in case one of us finds him, we can call you!" Kairi blurted out to Riku.

"I can't let you go alone." Riku argued.

"I'll be fine!" Kairi assured him. Riku sighed, "Fine." he muttered.

Kairi didn't really care about calling him if anything happened, she held her present tightly in her hand, she wanted to talk to Roxas, alone.

She rubbed her arms together, to keep herself warm, the streets were busy with people celebrating Christmas. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted "santa" or Roxas climb out of a chimmeny, the sight was hilarious. Kairi couldn't help but laugh, as he struggled to get out of the chimmeny.

He finally fell to the ground, and grinned.

"Kairi, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to find you, to give you your Christmas present!" Kairi smiled.

"R-Really?" Roxas's eyes lit up.

"Yeah." Kairi handed him a small wrapped gift.

"I got something for you too," Roxas pulled out a gift and handed to Kairi.

They both looked at their gifts and laughed, a necklace for both of them. Almost the same thing, just different colors.

"Thank you Roxas." Kairi whispered, giving him a light hug.

Roxas couldn't help but smile.

"Let's go back, before the others worry about you." Roxas suggested.

They started walking back, they took an alley for a shortcut.

"Mistletoe" Kairi whispered.

"huh?" Roxas looked up, only to be completely shocked that they were under a mistletoe.

A slight blush made its way towards Roxas's cheeks.

He got closer to Kairi, ignoring her completely shocked face, and brushed his lips against hers. At, first Kairi made a squealing sound in surprise. Roxas wrapped his arms around her waist. They were the same soft lips as before. He tightened his grip around her waist, and quickly ended his kiss.

"Merry Christmas." he whispered in her ear.

Kairi was speechless, as if the kiss stole her words.

"Come on let's go." Roxas quickly took her hand, trying to forget what just happened, he was completely shocked at what he just did.

_Oh my gosh..he kissed me! This must be the best Christmas ever!_

Kairi could feel her heart beat rapidly as she tried to hide her blushing face.

Going back to the inn reminded her about Riku.

_Riku would hate it if he found out……, but what do I do when Sora finds out?_

Kairi's face sadden a bit as they made their way towards the inn.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter they're leaving Halloween Town! Anyways, please review this chapter

I hope you guys enjoyed it!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Lights out?

**_Eternally Connected_**

**Chapter 11: Lights out?**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is a really short chapter, that just explains something frightening that happens in the airship after Roxas comes inside.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What took you guys so long?" Riku asked, as Kairi and Roxas made their way back to the inn.  
"I had a lot of presents to deliver." Roxas lied.

"The others are inside already, waiting for you guys." Riku replied, opening the door to the small inn.

Roxas smiled, quickly walking inside.

"Argh! Shut the door Riku it's freezing!" Yuffie complained as the cold, crisp air filled the room.

Riku shut the door and watched as Roxas looked around eagerly, for his presents.

He quickly looked in the corner of the room spotting colorfully wrapped gifts.

An unbreakable smile escaped Roxas's gifts as he eagerly opened the one from Santa. He opened the lid to the box and looked at the object that lay in the middle of the box, a key chain. The key chain had a small snowman, with the words Merry Christmas on top.

"He gave you a key chain? That's it!" Yuffie eyes widen.

Roxas held it up, trying to look for anything else inside the box. There was a small note inside the box that read: "Attach to keyblade." Roxas cocked his head in confusion, as he looked back at the key chain.

"How does Santa know I have a keyblade?" he had a frown of confusion plastered on his face.  
"Santa watches everything!" Aries laughed.

Roxas shrugged and summoned his keyblade to his hand, it magically appeared in a matter of seconds.

"I wonder where I attach it to…" Roxas thought out loud.

"Try here." Riku suggested, pointing to the chain of the keyblade.

Roxas raised an eyebrow, but did exactly what Riku told him to do. He put the key chain on and watched his keyblade to see if anything happened. The keyblade immediately started flashing bright green.

"What's it doing?" Cloud's eyes widen.  
"I dunno." Roxas looked back at his keyblade.

"Sora use to do that with his, it just changes form." Riku explained.

Roxas smiled as the keyblade turned into a Christmas keyblade. There was a bright metallic green and reddish color on top, and a snowman on the chain.

"Wow! It's so cool!" Yuffie clapped her hands in delight.  
Roxas nodded in agreement and the great looking keyblade. He slid his fingers through his keyblade, examining it more.

"Well, we better hurry and get on the airship, we have to leave tonight." Riku reminded them.

Axel yawned and stretched his arms out.  
"Riku why do we have to do everything you say?" he groaned.  
"Because we have to find Sora." Riku muttered.

Axel shrugged, "Where do we have to go next?"

"Beast's Castle." Riku explained.  
"I'm driving!" Yuffie squealed out, raising her hand in the air.  
Everyone headed outside to the snowy field, where the airship was.

They all seemed tired, Roxas especially as he pulled his santa cap off.

"Hey Roxas! Where's your holiday spirit!" Yuffie gasped, grabbing the santa cap off the ground.

"This suit is way to itchy…" Roxas complained, rolling up his sleeves to scratch his arms.

"Why don't you go change at the inn real quickly?" Axel suggested, pointing to a bathroom near the inn.

Roxas smiled as he quickly made his way back inside the inn with his heavy santa suit on.

He went inside the bathroom, trying to get the suit off. Roxas's bright red clothes made him stick out like a sore thumb, which really annoyed him.

"Meet you in the airship." Axel yelled from outside.

"Alright!" Roxas replied.

As soon as he entered the bathroom, he started taking off his boots and hat. He tossed a black shirt over his head, and started tugging on a black belt around the waistline of his red Christmas pants. A smile escaped his lips when he finally got into his old, comfortable clothes.

Roxas smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror with his old clothes. He quickly slipped his shoes on and black jacket to go outside. He scurried out of the inn and into the snow. They had already gone in the ship, because no one was there, so stared getting on the airship, but looked confused when he noticed the lights were all out inside. The airship rooms were pitch black.

"Hey guys?" Roxas raised an eyebrow when he couldn't see anything inside.

_The lights don't work…Something might have happened with the wires..._

"Axel?" Roxas tried yelling through the airship again, but got no response. He could only hear the sound of his own breathing as he struggled to make his way through. Not knowing where he was going, he tripped on something, making him plunge to the ground.

"Axel!" Roxas grunted in pain as he tried to get up, he felt a cold, skinny hand clutch his leg, making him scream.

-----------------------------------------------------

Cliffy! Anyways, I know this chapter was extremely short.

I'm sorry! Next one will be longer though! I promise!


	14. Confusion and Whispers

_**Eternally Connected**_

**Chapter 12: Confusion and Whispers **

The hand grasped his leg tightly, the skinny fingers, squeezing his ankle. Roxas clenched his teeth together in pain, as the hand clutched him even tighter. He in shock as he looked up to see the person clutching his leg tightly, leaving red marks in his ankles.

The person had a black organization outfit on him, which made Roxas's heart pound nervously.

He had no idea who it was, or if it even was one of the 13 organization members.

Before he can even get up, the hooded figure dragged him through the snow, he tried his best to let go of his grip, but he clutched him tightly, he didn't even know where he was taking him.

_Where is Kairi? Or anyone? _

Roxas grunted in pain, as the person suddenly let him go, making him fall face first on the snow.

"What do you want?" Roxas muttered, spitting snow out of his mouth.

The hooded figure didn't answer, instead it looked around the snowfield, trying to find something. Roxas tried to break free, scrambling his feet on the snow, but he couldn't the man held his leg tightly, dragging him somewhere else.

He finally arrived near a medium sized airship, much smaller than the one Roxas was traveling in.

_..where is he going to take me…_

He struggled, he tried his best to, lose the man's grip as he pushed him inside.

Roxas grunted in pain, screaming as he shut the door of the airship.

The echoes of his scream bounced off the walls of the small room.

He was trapped inside a room, and to weak to even get up from the cold, white ground.

The inside of the room was a soft white, pasty color and the floor was white too.

Everything was a plain lifeless color, and the floor was very cold. Roxas grunted in pain, as he tried to get up. He noticed his leg got hurt by the man, he could barely even walk before falling to the ground again.

_Where am I? _

Roxas's face turned into a face of fret as he thought about Kairi and the others.

He didn't even know where they were. Everything happened so quickly.

They were all enjoying the best Christmas ever, and then the organization came. Roxas felt a hot tear of frustration fall down his cheek.

There was a earsplitting slam on the door as the hooded figure came back, this time holding a girl, struggling for breath.

Her arms where flapping everywhere, trying to break free, and shrieking. Roxas's eyes widen when he noticed the girl was wearing a light pink dress, and had auburn colored hair.

"Let her go you jerk!" Roxas rose to his feet summoning his keyblade to his hand.

Ignoring Roxas's threat, the man just threw her inside making her shriek in pain when she landed in the ground, sliding across the room painfully.

"Kairi?" Roxas eyes widen, as he got closer to her.

She stood motionless on the ground, gasping for breath.

The hooded man was nowhere to be seen, and they were now lying in the middle of a white room, not even knowing where they were heading. Roxas had no idea what to do, he watched as Kairi looked tense, her eyes finally opening again. A moaning sound came out of her mouth, as she glanced over at Roxas.

"Kairi!" Roxas went over to Kairi and wrapped his arms around her.

Kairi opened her mouth to say something, but failed.

She grabbed on to his hand, and held it tightly, not letting him leave her side. She looked like she was in pain, as she mumbled something Roxas couldn't understand.

"What happened Kairi? I just came in the airship and the lights were out, and I couldn't find you guys!" Roxas explained nervously.

Kairi face winced in pain, she had bruises on her neck, probably from the organization man that hurt them both.. She laid motionless, her face didn't shift emotions, she seemed serious and terrified.

Roxas decided to just stay by her side and not ask her any questions anymore.

He was confused, and terrified. Everything was going perfectly fine, maybe a organization member snuck inside while they were all celebrating Christmas.

_Where's Axel…?  
_Roxas's eyes shifted towards a door that seemed partially open.

He rose to his feet, leaving Kairi in the ground. He peered his head at the door, only to hear whispers coming from the door.

What was going on in there? Roxas squinted his eyes to see two figures,

There was a teenager, like his age, lying in the ground lifeless, and a man with an organization outfit, talking to another. Roxas scratched his head in confusion.

"Roxas!" Kairi whispered nervously. Roxas's head immediately turned over to her.

"Roxas…So-ra is in there….So-ra is in this airship." Kairi whispered, her voice shaking a bit.

Roxas's eyes widen, he couldn't believe that Kairi had mentioned Sora's name.

She was saying he was in this airship, why would the organization want him in here too? Roxas believed her, because Sora had been kidnapped by them, and they were probably all in here. Roxas shook his head in confusion.

He didn't want to see Sora again, he wanted more time with Kairi.

Shivers. He felt something soft and hot sliding over his neck. A tingling sensation in my stomach, and a scared impression plastered on his face, as Kairi whispered Sora's name.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The next chapter, Kairi will probably encounter Sora again! (finally!) Anyways please review about this chapter.**

**Thanx!**


	15. Other half

_**Eternally Connected**_

**Chapter 13: Other Half**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**This chapter is about Sora, encountering Kairi and Roxas again!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"S-Sora is in here?" Roxas's voice trembled a bit as he looked back at the door.

Kairi didn't respond, she nodded her head, and closed her eyes again. She looked exhausted, and didn't even bother talking to him anymore.

Roxas swallowed the lump in his throat, and looked back at the door, where the whispers continued.

Before he can even get up, there was a terrifying slam on the front door, revealing a ninja trying to fight off one of the organization members.

"Yuffie!" Roxas's voice echoed off the walls, as Yuffie turned back at him.

"Roxas!" she smirked in surprise throwing her star at the organization member a second time.

Roxas jaw dropped in surprise as Yuffie kept fighting the member.

_She can't do it alone…She'll die.._

Roxas summoned his keyblade to his hand , and was slightly shaking as he ran towards Yuffie.

"Roxas, Leon and Aries are in that room, and Cloud is in the other." Yuffie explained.

Roxas eyes widen as Yuffie threw her star again, the slight wizzing sound passing through his ear.

"Go Roxas!" Yuffie hissed.

Roxas looked in confusion as he scurried towards the door, slamming it open.

Leon was in the ground, motionless, and Aries was trying to heal him.

"Roxas!" Aries smiled, she never seemed so happy to see him.

"Is he going to be okay?" Roxas quickly asked.

Aries nodded.  
"Kairi, she needs healing." Roxas explained, pointing the the room next to him. Aries didn't hesitate as she scurried out of the room.

"Are you okay Leon?" Roxas asked

Leon winced in pain, clenching his teeth together.

"Where's Yuffie?" he quickly asked.

Roxas pointed to the room next to him.

"What are we going to do?" Roxas quickly asked.

"Sora, he's looking for you..." Leon muttered.  
"Why?" Roxas asked again.  
"Because, if he wants to get out of this world, he needs you to be with him, or he'll fall into a sleep that he can't wake up until he has his other half. Roxas, you are Sora's half, and he needs you in order to escape this world.." Leon mumbled.

"But why?." Roxas answered back in a confused tone. Somebody behind Roxas poked his shoulder.

"Huh?" Roxas's head twirled back to see a red head holding someone in his arms.

"She got hurt." Axel explained, looking back at Tifa's face.

Roxas sighed, and lead Axel towards the room Aries was inside, healing.

"Where's Cloud and Riku?" Axel asked looking back at Roxas's frustrated face.

"I don't know." he snapped, looking back at Axel who looked just as confused as him.

Kairi rose to her feet, looking a bit disoriented, but smiled back at Roxas.

"Roxas!" she staggered a bit to keep her balance, as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Kairi..." Roxas's voice seemed upset.

"I know..." Kairi's voice trailed off as she squeezed his arm, hot tears running down her cheeks.

"Kairi?" Roxas cocked his head to see her eyes, and cheeks filled with tears.

"Sora, is here. Does that mean you have to go away?" she asked her voice filled with hiccups.

_Why do I have to go through this? Why do I have to go through this pain...?_

Roxas face looked upset as Kairi buried her face in his chest. She really did care about him, and it seemed like she cared more about him than Sora. His lips slightly smiled, as he looked back at Kairi, who didn't let go of him.

"SORA!" there was a shriek that made them both jump up in fear.

Yuffie was running towards Kairi, with a scared look on her face.

"He's coming!" Yuffie whispered.

Kairi's eyes widen. "S-Sora?" she sniffed.

"How? If Roxas is right here?" Axel cocked his head in confusion.  
"Nothing makes sense in this world." Yuffie complained.

"We're in the World that Never Was. That means Sora doesn't need Roxas right now, not until we leave this world..." Leon explained.

Roxas's eyes widen, as the dark figure came towards them, holding a keyblade.

Riku and Cloud we're by his side.

"Kairi!" the voice rang into Kairi's ears, it was Sora.

Tears came down her face, with mixed emotions.

She couldn't believe it. Sora came running down, his spiky brown hair, bright sapphire eyes, and traditional grin on his face.

He wrapped his arms around Kairi, giving her a tight hug.  
"Kairi, thanks for being here." he grinned, hugging her again.

Kairi was speechless, looking into Sora's eyes, tears came down, tickling her face.

"Don't cry Kairi, everything will be fine." Sora assured her, wiping her tears with his thumb.

"No it won't" Kairi's voice trembled a bit.

"Kairi, what's wrong?" Sora looked at her eyes, tears still dripping down.

"This is all confusing." Kairi admitted.

She thought she would be a lot happier to see Sora, but she wasn't, instead she was furious for him ever coming back.

He would always leave her alone, last time he left her for years, and he came back only to leave a few days later. He'd always say "everything will be fine" ,but it wasn't true.

"Let's get out of here." Sora took Kairi's hand and started walking out of the white room. Kairi quickly tore away from Sora's grasp, walking alone beside Roxas.

"Roxas…." Sora turned his glance over to Roxas.

"You barely noticed I was here?" Roxas smirked.

"Why are you here?" Sora asked raising an eyebrow.

Roxas turned his glance somewhere else, not meeting his eyes with Sora's.

"Roxas…you know that we have to get out of here." Sora said looking back at Axel.

"What do you want?" Roxas seemed irritated.

"I want my other half back." Sora muttered.

"What?" Roxas raised an eyebrow.  
"You know, I can't leave this world unless you come back to me." Sora explained.

"But.." Roxas's voice trailed off.

"You're a nobody Roxas, remember that." Sora snapped.

Roxas eyes tore away from Sora's, his face sadden.

_I'm not a nobody..._

"Don't call him that." Kairi muttered.

Sora was slightly shocked that Kairi would defend him, but he ignored her comment.

"We have to get out of here Roxas." Sora continued.

"Sora, You can't do this to me..." Roxas muttered.  
"Well you have no choice. Why would you want to keep living in the other worlds? You belong here, where nothing exisits. Just like you.." Sora snapped, slightly irritated at the argument.

"He does have a purpose to live!" Kairi spat out angrily.

Sora looked back at Kairi, who had tears running down her face.

"Sora, I thought I was going to be happy when I saw you, but I'm not. You can't talk to Roxas like that!" Kairi barked back at Sora, who looked confused.

"Kairi, he's a nobody, he doesn't exists. We can't let this go on. He doesn't belong here." Sora replied.

"Sora…don't please…don't let him go away!." Kairi cried.

"Sora, you better not be talking about nobodies…I mean you're in _our_ world right now.."

Axel reminded him.

"Look, we have to go!" Sora said impatiently.

Roxas shook his head, he wasn't going to give up that easily. He wasn't going to let Sora seprate him from Kairi.

Sora summoned his keyblade, "Roxas, come on!" Sora snapped.

"I'm not letting him go back with you! He doesn't deserve to be a nobody, because to _me_ he has a heart!" Kairi cried, clinging on to Roxas's arm.

Sora's lips formed a frown as watched Kairi defend Roxas.

They're coming!" Yuffie screamed holding on to Leon's hand, as some heartless started making their way through the room.

"ROXAS WATCH OUT!" Tifa screamed. Roxas quickly tried to duck at heartless coming towards him, but it was to late, they surrounded him, digging their claws into him.

His vision began to blur, as Kairi watched in horror, . Roxas cursed under his breath, before he slumped to the floor unconsiously.

---- -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Will Roxas have to go with Sora again, and never see Kairi again? Thanx for reading this chapter! I know its kinda confusing, but I hope you guys get it! Please Review! **  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	16. Heartless Chaos

**_Eternally Connected_**

**Chapter 15: Heartless Chaos **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Its getting closer to the end! Aghh! Anyways this chapter is about trying to get out of the airship, and they get split up! Please read and review!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He could only hear the screams of Kairi before falling on the ground unconscious. The heartless began to jump on everyone, clutching them from every side.

"Roxas!" Kairi was screaming to get him wake up, as more heartless dug their claws into her.

"Kairi, come on!" Sora stuck his hand out, to save her, but she didn't want to, not without Roxas…

_Leon and Yuffie_

"Yuffie watch out!" Leon's screaming echoed through the room, as he clashed his gun blade at the yellow-eyed creatures. Their squeals of pain rang out through the room as they slammed against the wall.

"Wow Squally! That was amazing!" Yuffie's eyes sparkled, as the heartless disappeared.

"Come on we have to get out." Leon grasped a hold of Yuffie's arm, taking her to a small corridor.

"What about the others?" Yuffie asked nervously, looking back at the white room.

"We have to find a way out, I'm sure they will too." Leon mumbled.

"Squally, it's creepy here, what if we get lost..?" Yuffie pouted, as they walked along the corridor.

"Stop asking so many questions." Leon mumbled

"Sorry." Yuffie smiled sheepishly.

"I need you to do something..."Leon whispered in a barely audible voice.

"Yes sir!" Yuffie saluted Leon happily.  
"Stay here, and don't do anything stupid.." he asked gruffly.

"Aww..Squally, why do you always- SQUALL WATCH OUT!" Yuffie yelled out and tackled Leon, making him slam painfully against the ground. There were heartless behind them, one was ready to claw Leon on the back.

Yuffie rolled away, and Leon stood in the ground, trying to get up. She threw her star into the air making a sharp whizzing sound, slashing the heartless. A group of heartless attacked her when she wasn't ready, pushing her over and digging their claws on her chest and side.

Yuffie was pulled back and lied sprawled over the hard white, floor and, a bit of blood trickling down out of her mouth.

"YUFFIE!" Leon screamed as she watched her wince in pain.

Before she can even do anything else, she looked up at Leon who sliced his gun blade to the air, attacking all of them at the same time. The heartless died in matter of seconds, with squeals as they hit the wall.

Yuffie sank to her knees in pain.

Leon ran towards her, scooping her up from the ground. His eyes widen in shock, she was bleeding, as she moaned in pain.

"Squally? Are- y-you o-okay?" Yuffie asked, her voice kind of raspy.

"I'm fine Yuffie, thanks to you." Leon looked as Yuffie moaned in pain.

He started to feel guilty, she got hurt because of him. Yuffie noticed Leon's eyes soften when he stared at her.

"Squall, if- if I die right here, I want to tell y-you something." Yuffie voice was trembling.

"Don't say that Yuffie." Leon kneeled beside her.  
"Besides, I won't let that happen." Leon whispered.

Yuffie smiled. "Thanks Squally." she whispered.

_Axel and Tifa_

"I swear, I think Roxas has no brain, instead of no heart." Axel coughed sarcastically, as he saw a group of heartless coming towards him. He took out his chakrams and got ready to attack, until someone yanked him back.

"What!" Axel practically fell towards the ground, but got caught by someone.

"Come on let's get out of here!" a soft voice pulled him out of the pack of heartless.

Axel flapped his arms to set free from the person's grip.

"Calm down, it's me." the voice whispered again. Axel quickly turned around to see a pair of ruby colored eyes.

"Tifa?" Axel looked confused, as she pulled him away from the room.

Her finger curled around a stray lock of brown hair, placing it behind her ear. She was going to say something, but nervously looked away.

"Let's get out of here!" she whispered, pulling him away.

"Tifa , what's going to happen to them?" Axel grunted, as they out into another room, that was all black and shadowy.

"I dunno, but we have to get out!" Tifa ran down a small corridor.  
"This airship is to big..I'm lost already." Axel scratched his head.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find a way out." Tifa tried her best to look confident.

"Whatever." Axel shrugged causally, as they walked down the bridge of the airship.

There was a shriek coming from Tifa, and Axel quickly turned around to see a frightening look on Tifa's face.

A organization member had a sharp, blade like weapon on his hand, holding it close to Tifa's neck. She froze, and stared at Axel who looked just as shocked as her. Tifa closed her eyes, and stood as still as she could, she had a terrified look plastered on her face.

"A-A-xel." Tifa grunted, as the hooded organization man brought heartless to the scene.

Axel quickly turned around to see a group of heartless behind him.

They merely stared, with large, yellow eyes aglow, upward, straight at Axel.

He took out his chakrams and started to make large orbs of flames crushing them into the heartless, making them squeal in pain.

He turned back to see Tifa his face full of anger.

"I won't let you take her you, jerk!" Axel sent a strong burst of flames towards the organization, member making him slam against a wall, and Tifa quickly ran beside Axel.

The organization member was not pleased with the threat, he quickly sent his own magic, sending a flurry of water upon Tifa, she was attacked by needles of clear water. Each one stung as they buried into her flesh.

"Tifa!" Axel looked at her, as she was stabbed by hundreds of little needles, screaming in pain. Axel sent his final blow of fire, making the organization member be engulfed in the flames. He was knocked out, pluging to the ground.

"Tifa…" Axel scooped her off the ground, hoping she would be okay, that she would open her eyes.

_Aries and Cloud_

"Cloud!" Aries screamed for help as the heartless started to jump on her, clawing her face and back. Cloud took his large sword, slicing the heartless into pieces.

"Aries, are you okay?" Cloud took his hand out in front of her to help her up.

"Cloud, what's going on?" Aries whimpered as she rose to her feet.

"I dunno.."

Cloud stared walking cautiously towards a door next to him, keeping Aries behind him.

"Cloud…." Aries's voice was barely a whisper. Cloud quickly turned around, noticing a group of yellow eyed heartless heading their way. He ran a hand through his hair, creating an even spikier mess on his head.

"Aries, stay here." Cloud insisted.

"I can't! You might get hurt…." Aries argued, looking at the heartless getting closer.

"Aries..why do you have to worry so much about me?" Cloud argued with her.

"Then you shouldn't worry much about me either!" Aries cried.

Cloud bit his lip, trying to think of something else to say.

Aries clung on to his arm, making sure he wouldn't go anywhere without her.

"Please..let me fight." she whispered.

She grabbed her crismon colored staff, and got ready to attack.

The heartless quickly jumped on them, clawing their sides.

Aries sent a flurry of fire, making the heartless bounce on the walls, and slam against the ground. A heartless clutched her leg, making her bawl in pain. She attacked the heartless with a blizzard attack, sending them into the air, and landing painfully in the ground.

She healed her self before scanning for Cloud.

He was having trouble, as the heartless piled up on his leg. Cloud snarled angrily and threw down his heavy buster sword with full force, killing all the heartless in seconds.

Cloud breathed heavily as he stared onto the face of Aries, who looked relieved too. He slumped in against the wall. Sighing, he unbuckled the shoulder plate and took the metal claw off his hand.

"Aries, thanks for helping." he smiled

"Hey you did most of it." she nudged his elbow and winked.

_Sora_

He watched as Roxas got engulfed by the heartless, scanning the area for Kairi.

"Kairi!" Sora's scream echoed through the room, but he couldn't see anyone, just pure, black darkness.

_Roxas and Kairi_

"Roxas…" Kairi's voice was a whisper. She watched, horrified, as Roxas struggled to get the heartless off him.

She couldn't do anything, she just waited closing her eyes with hope. Her eyes popped open when she heard Sora's voice scream her name. She quickly hid near a door, hoping he wouldn't find her.

She could hear herself breathing heavily, as she watched Sora trying to find her, everywhere. He finally left to search for her in another room, she quickly rose to her feet, and watched as Roxas regained his conciousness, he rose to his feet, wearily.

He screamed as more heartless dug their claws into his chest. Roxas snarled as he rushed at the heartless, both hands on the keyblade, parallel to his body. He raised it high above his head, slicing the last yellow-eyed creature, before slumping to the ground again.

"Roxas…don't give up." Kairi whispered.

Roxas winced in pain, as he got up to his feet, embracing Kairi in his arms.

She smiled in surprise at how he was acting.

"You, won't leave me…right Kairi?" Roxas voice had an innocent ring to it, like a little boy. Kairi had a sad smile plastered on her face as she thought about Sora.

"No.." she whispered softly. A small smile crept to his lips, a Kairi helped him up.

They started walking towards the long corridor, making sure that Sora wasn't around. Roxas wanted to enjoy every single moment he had with Kairi.

"Kairi, how do you feel about Sora coming back…?" Roxas's voice trembled.

"I-I guess happy." she lied, peering into his eyes to see a sad expression on his face.

"Oh..um..well." Roxas stuttered through his words, not knowing what to say.

"Roxas..why are you asking me that?" Kairi's eyes looked upset.

"You already know..." Roxas's voice seemed more serious.

His words struck Kairi painfully. She already knew...  
"Roxas…do you hear that?" Kairi turned away, looking towards the corridor with a shadowy figure nearby, it was Sora.

_Leon and Yuffie_

Yuffie clutched her side painfully, wincing as she tried to get up.  
"What was it you were going to tell me?" Leon looked worried.

"Ah..er..It's not important..." Yuffie winced.

"Okay.." Leon shrugged, as he watched Yuffie close her eyes, whimpering.

The ground started shaking violently, making Yuffie wrap her arms around Leon nervously.  
"W-What was that Squally..?" Yuffie bit her lip nervously, she tried her best to get up, but noticed she couldn't, she was painfully injured.

"Don't try to get up, and don't worry." Leon tried his best to comfort her.

He couldn't really, because the truth was, he was scared too. The ground was trembling violently, making both of them have a frightened look on their faces.

"Don't let go of me Squally." Yuffie clutched him nervously.

The ground trembled once more, making tiny cracks on the floor.

"Come on, we have to get out of here, now." Leon's voice got more serious, he scooped Yuffie off the ground, she winced in pain as Leon started running.

"Squall…look!" Yuffie pointed to two shadows, they both had spiky hair, and a girl that looked a lot like Kairi.

_Aries and Cloud_

"Cloud, did you feel that?" Aries stood against the wall.

Cloud nodded his head.  
"Let's go look for the others. I hope they're still around here somewhere." Cloud whispered.

"Okay." Aries nodded her head in agreement as they started walking towards the long corridor.

_Axel and Tifa_

"Argh!" Axel slipped across the room, still clinging on to Tifa as there was a loud rumble, and strong trembling in the ground. Tifa was still unconscious and Axel was beginning to feel tired.

_I could just leave her here…_

Axel smiled at the thought, but he couldn't even if he had no heart, leaving Tifa alone made a tingling sensation in his stomach. He ruffled her smooth hair, and examined her soft, pink lips. Her face looked in pain, he had to help her.

_I have to find the others…and heal Tifa..._

_Roxas, Kairi, Sora, and Riku_

Roxas whirled around, before feeling a shaking motion on the ground.

Kairi shrieked, as the floor cracked beneath her.

"What's happening?"

"Kairi, there you are!" Behind Kairi was Sora and Riku.

"Sora, what's going on?" Kairi whimpered.

"Why didn't you come with me instead of Roxas, I've been trying to look for you." Sora barked, ignoring the cracks on the ground.  
The trembling finally stopped, as Kairi sighed in relief.

"We have to get out.." Riku added.

Kairi swallowed the lump on her throat as she looked back at Roxas, who looked furious.

"Come back Roxas, you don't belong here anymore." Sora whispered.

Roxas stood silent, turning his hand into a fist.

"You're letting us down Roxas, you promised Kairi that you would find Sora, and that everything would be back to normal remember?" Riku reminded him.

"You don't understand how..this feels." Roxas muttered.

Sora couldn't help but laugh at his comments.

"You can't feel anything! Nobodies do not feel or have any emotions! Roxas, come on, we want to get out now." Sora snarled.

"You think you're so much better because you have a heart! You don't understand..anything.." Roxas voice began to tremble.

Riku whispered something to Sora's ear that made Sora smile. Roxas looked at Sora suspiciously.

"Alright Roxas, if you won't give up…." Sora summoned his key blade, twirling it in his fingers. Roxas's eyes widen, he didn't want to fight, he didn't want to cause Kairi any pain. He looked up at Kairi's eyes, her face getting filled with rage.

"Sora, if you're going to do that...I…" Kairi's voice got serious and harsh, she summoned her crismon key blade.

"What are you doing Kairi?" Riku's scream echoed through the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay! A finished chapter! It's so hard to do a chapter when you have school…**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it! It's already near the end, so enjoy it! **

**Please Review!  
**


	17. Don't Do It!

**_Eternally Connected_**

**Chapter 16: Don't Do It!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I'm so excited to end this story soon! But be expecting a couple more chapters soon! This chapter is a long fight between Riku, Sora, Kairi, and Roxas! (I suck at fighting scenes) I just hope you enjoy it anyway!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Kairi, what are you doing?" Riku screamed loudly, tackling Sora to the ground. Kairi looked raged, holding her keyblade over her head for what she intended to be a killing blow, she missed. Sora laid in the ground, his eyes widen, surprised and confused.

"Kairi…" Roxas whispered behind her, his voice growing terrified.

Kairi closed her eyes, tears splashing down. She had just attempted to kill Sora, something she thought she would never do.

_What's wrong with me…..?_

There was silence in the room as everyone stared at Kairi. Her azure colored eyes, flashed back at Sora, who clutched his keyblade tightly in one hand.

"Kairi, why are you doing this?" Riku summoned his keyblade to his hand.

"Sora, I can't let him go away……" Kairi's voice softened, her eyes started to well up into tears.

"What's wrong with you Kairi?" Sora asked, his voice filled with rage.

"Just, please listen to me." Kairi pleaded.

Sora grunted in rage, glancing over to Roxas, who hadn't said anything, he looked shocked as Sora got ready to attack.

"Sora NO!" Kairi screamed, trying to get Roxas to react.

He then threw the Keyblade as hard as he could, sending it spinning through the air, heading towards Roxas.

Roxas quickly dodged the attack, summoning his keyblade to his hand. "Riku, get him from behind!" Sora yelled, as he attempted to attack Roxas. Roxas blocked Sora's attack, making a loud clashing sound in the room.

Riku clenched his teeth, grabbing Roxas from behind, and throwing across the room with his keyblade. Roxas landed painfully, face first, screaming in pain.

"Sora, stop!" Kairi screamed as Sora started running towards Roxas again.

Kairi' head was spinning with thoughts as she watched in horror.

_How can Sora be attacking his nobody? It's almost like attacking himself.._

_But, that doesn't make sense..._

Roxas forced himself up to his feet. He leaned on the wall for support, taking fast steps forward with his keyblade. Riku sent a surprise attack behind Roxas, he slashed his back with rage.

The surprise caught Roxas off-guard enough that he lost his unsteady balance, collapsing to his knees on the ground.

Kairi had seen enough, without thinking she summoned her crismon keyblade, and scurried towards Riku, trying to slice him from behind, but he was to quick, as he jumped away.

She thought about stopping, just running away, hoping Sora and Roxas would stop, stop fighting. But Kairi had no choice. She _knew_ she had no choice, she had to stop him.

Kairi looked back at Riku who was gasping for breath. She shuddered as he ran towards her, she felt frozen in shock in one spot. Riku slashed her side, making her grunted in pain. It was unbearable, she started screaming ,as she sank to her knees.

Roxas popped his eyes open at the sound of Kairi's screaming his whole body felt frozen, and he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to take even a step without collapsing back to the ground.

He had to try, or something would happen to Kairi, and it would be his fault. The thought of that, made him quickly rise to his feet.

Sora scurried towards Roxas, his keyblade above his head, ready to deliver a strong blow. Roxas had no more time to attack, he rolled away as quickly as he could, smirking as Sora, missed.

Roxas jumped up, attacking Sora from above. Sora rolled backwards, eventually coming to a stop on his stomach. New flares of pain began to come inside him, as he looked at his injured arm. Riku was behind Roxas, still attempting to attack him, but missing most of the time.

Sora put his hand on the wall for support staring at Roxas, his eyes filled with rage.

"How can you not understand…I want to go back to my normal life. Roxas, you can't do this to me! Let me go back with Kairi and Riku. Back to Destiny islands….The way it's supposed to be. Why don't you understand? Sora barked.

" I can't understand you, remember? I'm a nobody… I don't have a heart," Roxas mocked what Sora had said to him earlier. Kairi got up to her feet, her keyblade clutched tightly in one hand, she was now limping.

"Kairi, just tell me one thing." Sora raised an eyebrow, looking at Kairi standing beside Roxas.

"Why do you insist on helping Roxas?" Sora asked, his face looked sadden.

"Sora...stop asking questions." Roxas muttered.

"Sora, I thought when we would find you, I thought everything was going to be the same. But, after a few months without you...I didn't think of you much. So, we find you, here in this airship. It all happened in one second….And in that second your personality split. Don't you get it? I want Roxas to stay with me……. He does have one reason to keep living and that reason is…._me.._" Kairi cried.

Kairi looked furious, her face filled with anger.

"Sora!" Riku screamed from the other side of the room, watching Kairi above Sora, trying to attack him. Sora quickly reacted, as he ducked and dodge her attack.

Sora had enough, he wanted to stop this, in the craizest way he could.

"Kairi… I..I'll kill him if I have to..…" Sora glanced back at her.

"Sora, don't be stupid, you'll fall into a sleep you can't wake up from..." Riku warned him.

"Roxas is the better half of you anyways.." Kairi muttered.

Sora, couldn't control himself anymore, he ran towards Roxas, attacking him with his keyblade relentlessly, Roxas was trapped in a corner, not able to do anything but try to defend himself.

"Sora, don't!" Kairi screamed from behind.

"Sora!" Riku tried to hold him back.

Roxas winced in pain, he couldn't defend himself anymore, His vision was blurring.

_No! Come on Roxas, Fight back! _

He tried a kick but it was pointless. His bones shuddered under a strong blow that Sora delivered. It was a horrible sensation, he was feeling, a burning pain in his chest.

_Why does it have to end this way?_

He heard Kairi's voice, a small whisper.

"Roxas... you're fading."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm sorry...I'm horrible at writing fighting scenes, as you can see...anyways...**

**You're probably thinking Sora is really stupid for trying to kill his nobody, but don't worry it'll make sense! Thanx for all the reviews I'm getting, you don't know how happy it makes me:) Thank you! **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	18. Yuffie and Leon

_**Eternally Connected  
**_

**Chapter 17: Yuffie and Leon**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**This chapter is all about Yuffie and Leon's story. Sort of like their "ending" but not exactly the ending! You'll get it after a while, so I won't go to the Roxas and Kairi part right away, that will come after a few chapters! Please Read and Review!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Do you see that?" Yuffie eyes widen at the sound of two keyblades clashing together, both figures had spiky hair.

Leon's eyes flashed to the room, it was pure darkness

"Yuffie, we have to get you out of here." Leon looked back at her, with seriousness in his face. He watched as Yuffie tried to get up, but she had a serious wound on her side. She tried her best to get up, but finally gave up when she realized she couldn't.

"It's probably Roxas, and Sora!" Yuffie cried with a worried look on her face.

Leon and Yuffie peered through the door, watching as Roxas and Sora fought, their keyblades clashing occasionally. They watched the whole fight, frozen in one spot.  
"What's going on….Why is Sora acting this way?" Leon muttered to himself.

"Squall, Sora has turned into a jerk! We have to stop him!" Yuffie cupped her mouth. Sora delivered a strong blow, sending Roxas to the air and slamming in the ground.

"Roxas….he's fading." Leon whispered.

Yuffie's eyes widen, her face looked scared, and pale.

"Come, on, We have to help!" Yuffie pleaded.

Leon scooped her off the ground. "Yuffie, I can't take the risk of you getting hurt."

"Squall, we can't just leave them like that!" Yuffie cried, trying to ignore the tears that were blurring her vision. Leon didn't say anything, he quickly left the area where Roxas and Sora were.

"I'm sorry Yuffie, but we can't do anything to help them….." Leon explained.

Yuffie didn't complain like she usually did, she just stared, her wide, lavender colored eyes beginning to well up into tears.

_Something is wrong….it's to quiet. _Leon's thoughts were spinning in his head, as he clutched Yuffie closer to him, protectively.

The sound of heartless clamored in his head.

_They're close by…We have to get out now!…_ Leon looked over at Yuffie, who still had some tears running down her cheeks, she looked filled with pain, clutching her side tightly. _I can't let her get hurt..._

Squealing sounds filled the room, Leon froze, his eyes widen.

In a matter of seconds, a group of heartless filled the room, all of them heading towards them. Leon cursed under his breath, when the group surrounded them.

"Squall, there's to many of them!" Yuffie gasped, she struggled to reach out for her star.

"You're not fighting. I can't let you get hurt again." Leon agrued with her.

"Yuffie, just stay here." Leon quickly set her down in the corner of the dark room. Swinging his weapon around in rage, Leon managed to destroy most of the heartless that were creeping up behind him. He turned back at Yuffie, who looked completely scared.

More heartless made there way over, Leon swung his gunblade violently, making sure none of them got close to Yuffie. Another group of heartless made their way towards Leon, this time they were stronger, some of them made their way towards Yuffie, attacking her relentlessly.

"Squall!" Yuffie's shriek echoed throughout the room. He turned around just in time to see her body shudder, then fall to the ground. Enraged, Squall fought, crushing all the surrounding foes quickly. As the last one disappeared in a black cloud, he hurried towards Yuffie.

"Yuffie…., please don't…die." Leon whispered, his voice trembling. For the first time, Leon felt like tears were going to come splashing down. Yuffie looked lifeless in the middle of the ground, blood dripping down her face. It all happened to quickly, he didn't even have time to help her. Letting out a shaky breath, he eased his grip on her and brought her up to his arms again. He held back his tears, as he shook her violently, trying to get her eyes to open. Shaking her again, he began calling her name in desperation, praying she would answer him, she didn't respond.

"Yuffie…." his voice was choked back by tears. He began walking back, holding Yuffie closely to him. There were no more heartless in sight, he was pretty sure that all of them were dead by now. He watched Yuffie, hoping she was alive.

"Don't die Yuffie.." Leon raced towards a large staircase, hoping that it was the way out. The staircase was long, leading to a large door. Leon quickly popped it open, he winced at the sudden brightness of the sun outside. _I found the way out…Now I just need to get Yuffie cured…_

Leon raced outside the ship, and sighed in relief to find out he was in a familiar place. To his luck, the airship had landed in Hollow Bastion.

"Hollow Bastion……" Leon whispered aloud as he looked around the area.

Leon started running, holding Yuffie close to him, he needed to heal her.

He burst open the door of Merlin's house, to see a very frigthen face on the shaggy blonde head man.

"Hey kid, what happened?" Cid almost choked on the piece of straw he usually kept in his mouth.

"Please, help her." Leon spat out, a tear finally splashed down his face.

Cid's eyes widen, as he lead Leon into a small room inside the house. Cid didn't ask any questions, as he got the medicine pack out.

They immediately started to heal her, giving her potions and wrapping bandages around her wounds.

"I wish Aries was here, she knows how to heal a lot better than any one around here." Cid muttered.

"I know…" Leon's eyes sadden when he thought of Aries and Cloud. He didn't know where they were, if they were even alive or not.

"Hey kid….what happened?" Cid asked curiously.

"We were trying to find Sora, and we got separated. We were all in an airship, I guess it was the Organization's because there were a lot of heartless in there. Yuffie got hurt, and I haven't even seen Cloud or Aries since we got separated…" Leon mumbled.

There was a moment of silence between the two. Cid had a scared expression plastered on his face, and Leon, looked worried.

Yuffie was on a soft bed, resting. Her face was covered with white bandages, and her legs were filled with scratches. Her side had finally stopped bleeding, and her hands had some bruises on them.

"Do you think, she'll be okay?" Leon asked, with a hopeful voice.  
"I dunno, it's kind of hard to tell." Cid shrugged.

Leon leaned against the cold wall, slowly slipping down. He seemed sadder than ever, his russet colored bangs covered his tears.

"Come on, don't blame yourself for all this." Cid tried to make him feel better.

"But it's my fault, she got hurt trying to protect me." Leon muttered in his usual, serious tone.

He knelt beside Yuffie, hoping she would open her eyes at any minute.

Cid left the room, leaving Yuffie and Leon alone.

"Yuffie….I never told you how much I loved you…please…wake up." his face was covered with a screen of brown bangs, he lowered his head down, making another hot tear splash down his cheek. She looked like she was dead, her face was pale, and her eyes were shut. He attempted to shake her again, for her to hopefully open her eyes. Another tear of frustration went down Leon's face.

"Yuffie...I love you." Leon kissed her forehead, and he started to get up. He reached for the doorknob, before hearing a soft voice from coming from behind him.

"Sq-Squally?" he heard a soft voice, Yuffie's voice. His eyes light up, lifting his head up to make sure he wasn't hearing things. Her eyes fluttered open in seconds.

For a moment, Leon couldn't believe she was alive, and talking. He blinked a few times, his eyes widen.

"Yuffie! Your alive!" Leon tackled her down and embraced her in his arms, giving her another kiss in her forehead.

"Hey, S-S-Squally? W-What you s-s-aid is that t-t-rue?" Yuffie's eyes lit up a bit.

Leon looked up to her dark violet eyes. She looked so innocent, and beautiful. He swallowed a lump in his throat before nodding his head. He lowered his head again, trying to hide his blushing face.

A tear went down Yuffie's rosy cheeks, and a small smile escaped her lips.

"I love you too..Leon." she smiled, slowly putting her hand on his warm face.

He got closer to her face, planting a kiss on her lips, she was surprised at first her eyes widen. She ran a finger through Leon's tangled up hair, before breaking free of the kiss.

"You could call me Squall, if you want" Leon smirked.

"I love you Squall." Yuffie smiled, planting another kiss on his lips.

Yuffie pinched Leon's cheek, and he a large smile escaped his lips.

_Tell me this isn't a dream!_ Yuffie smiled.

------------------------------------

**Happy ending for Leon and Yuffie, they'll show up later on too! **

**Next Chapter will be Cloud and Aries.!  
----------------------------------------------------**


	19. Aries and Cloud

**_Eternally Connected_**

**Chapter 18: Aries and Cloud**

"Come on Aries!" Cloud barked, taking her wrist, and clutching it tightly.

They were being chased by a organization member, and he wasn't giving up easily.

Aries couldn't keep up with Cloud so much, she was starting to get tired of running.

Cloud was breathing heavily; beads of sweat ran down his forehead, he watched as the member was coming closer and closer.

The man held a large sword, almost as wide as Cloud's large sword. He clutched it in his hand, twirling it around in his fingers. He looked ready to attack. Cloud was worried about Aries, she didn't have a weapon and she could probably get hurt. Cloud took his large sword out, getting ready to fight.

Without warning, the organization member came charging towards them; Aries let out a gasp of horror when he held his sword above Cloud's head. Luckily, the attack missed. Cloud's anger over took him. He charged at the man with all his might, attempting to deliver a killing blow, but the man was too quick, dodging every move Cloud made. The organization member jumped up, and attacked Cloud, slashing his leg.

The hit sent Cloud flying back, but he quickly got up to his feet. They charged at each other in every direction possible. The hooded man sent another quick blow out Cloud, making him slam against the wall. His vision began to blur, trying to stay up on his feet, he couldn't. He sank to his knees, watching as Aries cupped her mouth in shock.

"Cloud, please wake up!" Aries pleaded, shaking his unconcious body.

The organization didn't waste on second, he took a large swing and buried his sword in Aries's waist, she winced in pain and started screaming.

"Cloud!" Aries's shriek rang throughout the room, as the man forced the blade out of her body. A small smile graced the corner of his lips as he watched Aries plunge to the ground unconscious. Cloud slowly opened his eyes.

Two blurred figures were surrounding him, one in the ground and one standing over him. He blinked a couple of time again, his vision clearing. The first thing he saw was horrifying. Aries was in the ground, unconscious. He held his head up, to see the organization member, twirling his blade around his fingers.

Cloud's blood froze. His eyes widened with horror, when the organization member charged towards him. Cloud blocked his attack, making a loud clash echo through the room.

He could feel more rage inside him, he grunted in pain.

He rose to his feet quickly, the organization member scurried towards the other side of the wall, trying to gain speed. Cloud didn't miss his opportunity, he stabbed him from the back, hearing a painful gasp coming from the cloaked man.

Cloud closed his eyes and let out a soft gasp, watching Aries unconscious in the ground.

He got closer to Aries, his metal clicking with every footstep, and his voice trembling as he shook her.

"Aries…" Cloud whispered, he desperately cried out her name.

There was no response. For the first time, a tear fell down Cloud's face. He looked at Aries, she showed no signs of life, and the wound in her waist looked horrifying. Cloud glanced back at the dead organization member, his face growing angrier.

_Come on Aries...wake up! She's not dead..._

Cloud could feel a shudder go through him at his thoughts.

"ARIES!" Cloud cried even louder, shaking her violently again.

"Wake up..." Cloud whispered.

_I should have stopped him….I should have protected Aries……_

Another tear came rolling down his cheek. He shook Aries one more time, crying her name out desperately. He knew she was dead, but he wanted to see her smile, just one more time.

It...couldn't be true, that she was dead…

But it was.

Cloud felt a horrible sensation inside him.

"_I'll be in your heart, Aries……always…"_

_"I hope you can hear me...I love you Aries..I always will..."_

Cloud's vision blurred with a sensation of more tears coming. He bent down and kissed Aries's forehead. She looked so peaceful, and an expression of happiness in her face.

_"Our hearts will be eternally connected."_ he whispered, as he brought her to his arms.

"I'm sorry Aries." he whispered once more, as he started walking towards a large corridor. He couldn't believe what had just happened, it all seemed like a nightmare.

"No. It isn't true." The words pulsed through Cloud's mind, trying to push aside the words "Aries is dead" but failing. He continued walking, tears splashing down.

Her laughs, smiles, and comfort, he couldn't think of living without that.

Her advice, it made him smile, at how she sounded like a fortune cookie sometimes.

Through all his tears, a small smile crept through his lips. He found his way out of the airship, heading towards Hollow Bastion.

_Everything was to quick…..I couldn't do anything._

Cloud closed his eyes and let out a small sigh. He thought about Leon and Yuffie, hoping they made it out okay. He walked slowly as he came towards Merlin's house, holding Aries in his arms. He popped open the door, to see Leon and Yuffie laughing, and Cid smiling along with them.

"Cloudy!-" Yuffie's heart sank as she saw Aries in his arms. Leon, stood there, his eyes widen.

"S-s-she's d-dead." Cloud stuttered, choking back a sob. Tears immediately came running down Yuffie's face. Cid came running towards Cloud, a sad expression in his face.

"C-C-Cloud…how?" Leon stuttered through his words.

Cloud told what happened, the story made him more upset. He felt like it was his fault, like he should have done something to save her. Aries's lifeless body laid on a bed, Cloud watched her as more tears came down his face.

"It-It wasn't y-your fault Cloud." Yuffie sniffed, wiping a tear away.

Cloud managed to nod his head in agreement, but that didn't make him feel better.

"I never got to tell her, how I felt." Cloud muttered, his voice was trembling.

"I'm sorry that happened, kid." Cid whispered. Cloud shoved Cid away, making his way outside the house.

He couldn't think of anything else but Aries, he leaned against the wall, slowly sinking to the ground.

_Nothing will be the same anymore...Not without you._

_I didn't get to say goodbye...I wish that I can see you again.._

_Aries...You're not coming back..but I hope you can hear me..._

_ I love you._

Cloud felt a tear tickling his cheek.

_Nothing will ever be the same..._

He knew one thing.. _he would never forget her._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm sorry for all those Aries fans! I'm not that great at writing angst stories, so sorry if this was really not that great. But please Review and tell me what u think! **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------


	20. Axel and Tifa

_**Eternally Connected**_

**Chapter: 19: Axel and Tifa**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

** For some reason my other chapters aren't appearing right now, I hope I get this fixed**

**soon, but for now, this is a new chapter! Please read and review.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Axel started running helplessly inside the dim corridors, trying to get Tifa to a safe place.

It was darker beyond nightmares inside all the rooms, it made a shudder run down his body.

He looked back at Tifa, he could barely even see her face through the darkness.

She seemed unconscious at the moment, but he had to help her. He desperately hurried to get outside, to help Tifa. He couldn't find the exit to the airship, it was a maze to him.

_This is impossible…._

Axel grunted in his head, he was getting tired of carrying Tifa around. He slowly set her down in the corner of a room. She seemed to regain consciousness, but she didn't open her eyes. The cold floor beneath her sent goose bumps to rise along her skin.

Axel leaned against the wall, watching Tifa wince in pain. He tried looking for something, anything in the room to help. There was nothing in the room, only pure darkness.

_Come on Tifa wake up….. _Axel's head was spinning with thoughts.

It was a black, shadowy color.

Everything was so, empty.

_Just like me, without a heart, but for some reason, I can't let her die here._

Axel made an awkward face at the thought of his dream, of one day actually having a heart.

He remembered once, he had talked to Roxas about a heart.

"_Roxas, if we did have hearts, what would be the first thing you would do?" Axel asked curiously._

"_I really dunno…I mean, I never thought about that.." Roxas shrugged._

"_You don't ever look at other people, and wonder what it feels like to laugh or cry?" Axel raised an eyebrow._

"_I really haven't thought about even getting a heart one day.." Roxas replied_

"_I always wonder what……… love feels like." Axel stuttered._

"_Yeah, but, I guess we'll never find out." Roxas sighed._

"_yeah…." Axel replied, nodding his head._

Axel turned back to Tifa, who started to make awkward noises.

"A-Axel?" Tifa's eyes fluttered open, she winced in pain.

A smile spread across Axel's face when he heard her soft voice.

"You okay?" Axel asked.

Tifa winced in pain, but she was still smiling.

Her face made him feel werid, and tingling sensation inside him, something he couldn't describe.

"I'll get you outta here, I promise." Axel whispered

"You promise…you won't leave me right?" Tifa asked softly.

Axel nodded, a sly smirk made his way towards his lips. She sucked in a wheezy breath before smiling back at him.

"Have you seen Cloud? Is he okay?" Tifa quickly asked.

Axel looked a bit annoyed at her question, but he tried to remain calm.

"I don't know…" he replied, his voice slightly trembling.

There was silence in the room, with only the sounds of their heavy breathing.

"You-" Axel was about to say something, but he hesitated.

"Hmm?" Tifa looked back at him, her face had an expression of confusion.

"I just wanted to thank you, because…I know this is weird, but you make me feel like I am somebody. I say that because you and Roxas are the only ones that gave me a Christmas present, and that made me feel special in the whole journey." Axel smiled.

Tifa laughed a bit.

"You don't have to thank me for that, I always believe that, you and Roxas are real." she smiled back at him.

She looked up at him, her eyes examining him. He had no heart, without emotions and yet he would smile, and Cloud had emotions and had a heart, yet he would never even take the time to make Tifa feel happy, he never smiled.

Before she could even say anything else, there was a loud squeal coming from the other side of the room. A herd of Dusks and heartless came towards them.

A loud squeal made her ears pop, making her desperate cries to Axel disappear. "Tifa!" Tifa heard Axel call his name, but he was nowhere to be seen.

_More heartless…._

Axel grunted his face growing anger, he sent fiery orbs towards the heartless, successfully slamming them against the wall.

Tifa shielded her mouth with her hands, her eyes widen in horror. She had to help Axel some way. She quickly started punching one of the heartless relentlessly, making a loud squeal of pain, echo throughout the room.

"Axel!" Tifa shrieked, she was trying to find him through the pitch black, darkness.

There was no response, she quickly searched for him, her hands flapping everywhere, ready to attack.

"Axel, please!" Tifa's voice grew louder and more desperate. She attacked more heartless on her way, making most of them fade away.

In that moment, a tender, warm hand grasped her wrist tightly.

"Tifa…it's alright." the voice replied softly.

Tifa's eyes widen, she looked at the figure, it was Axel standing next to her.

She smiled back at him. She quickly wrapped her arms around him, feeling more secure.

Axel pulled back a bit, considering he's never gotten a hug from anyone, he looked scared, but Tifa just smiled back at him.

"Let's get out of here." Tifa whispered. Axel grabbed her wrist as they started running through the darkness again, they were being chased by heartless.

"Look, down there!" Tifa pointed to a round staircase. They both hurried downstairs, beads of sweat dropping down their faces.

"Over here." Axel guessed which door to open, he opened a large door, where brightness made them flinch. The door lead outside, to Hollow Bastion. Tifa smiled excitedly, as she pulled Axel outside along with her. It was morning, and the sun was coming out. There was slience between the two as they walked along a long stone path.

"Finally...I get to see the sun..."Tifa smiled.

Axel nodded in agreement, but he lowered his face as he thought of something.

"What's wrong?" Tifa looked down at Axel's face.

"Tifa I-" Before Axel could say anything, Tifa cut him off.

"I know what you're thinking...…I don't want you to leave me." Tifa blurted out.

"What do you mean?" Axel raised an eyebrow.

"I know, that you're probably wanting to go back to the darkness, with Roxas and the others…but, I won't let you." Tifa's voice trembled.

"Why?" Axel seemed more confused than ever.

"You've always made me feel special, more than Cloud ever will. You smile for me, and Cloud won't even do that for me. I just don't want you to go…" Tifa sniffed, as a tear fell down her face. Axel stared blankly at Tifa, his eyes gazing down at her soft, lips.

_She does have feelings for me...more than Cloud...but what does she feel for me?_

Her eyes met his and within a split second, her lips shot up to meet his. His body grew stiff and his eyes widen. He body began to feel a tingly sensation inside, and there were bumps growing along his skin. Tifa wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him tighter. They quickly broke free, and Tifa tried to hide her blushing face.

Axel stared blankly at Tifa, he tried to tell her something but, failed.

He cautiously reached out his hand to place on her shoulder.

"I can't Tifa…" he stuttered. Tifa looked up at him, her eyes trembling and another tear splashing down. She leaned closer to him, her hands clasped behind her back and brown curls covering her upset face.

"I can't do anything about it. I'm a nobody and I belong in the darkness, and you….You belong here." Axel reminded her.

Tifa choked back a sob.

"You can't just leave me.." she whispered.

"I'm sorry Tifa, but that's where I belong." Axel shrugged.

"I guess I shouldn' have fallen for you...I had my eyes on you since the very beginning...I wish I never would have..." Tifa's voice trembled.

Tifa swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded her head. Axel cupped her chin and planted another small kiss in her lips, her eyes widen a bit, but then she smiled.

"Axel, I'd give anything to….be with you…" she whispered.

Axel closed his eyes, and sighed.

"I'm sorry Tifa." he repeated.

He snapped his fingers, making a dark hole in the middle of the area.

"Axel, don't!" Tifa cried, tugging him closer to her.

Axel gently pulled away and started walking towards the darkness.

"You always made me feel like I had a heart.." Axel smirked back at her once more, before fading into darkness.

She couldn't help the hot tears that escaped her eyes.

_You always made me feel like I had a heart._

"I think you do have a heart, Axel." Tifa whispered, before walking away.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Too many sad endings! I just hope you guys like this chapter! Please Read and review!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	21. Eternally Connected

_**Eternally Connected**_

**Final Chapter: Eternally Connected**

"Roxas…You're fading." Kairi's voice was trembling.

Roxas winced, he kept his eyes on Sora, who still had his keyblade clutched in his hand.

Kairi scurried towards Roxas, waving her hands frantically towards him, but something stopped her.

"Kairi, don't." Sora's voice was serious, he grabbed her wrist firmly, making her yelp in pain.

"Let go of me, you jerk!" Kairi squirmed to break free, trying to reach her hand out to Roxas.

Roxas was in the ground, motionless, like a rag doll. He just stared into Sora's eyes, slowly fading away.

"Are you…happy now…Sora?" Roxas looked up at Sora, who just stayed quiet.

Sora could feel a small smile escape his lips as Roxas started wincing in pain.

"Roxas..don't go, promise me..that you won't !" Kairi's voice sounded terrified.

Riku stood in the behind Sora, watching Kairi struggle to break free from Sora's grasp.

Kairi desperately called out his name, there was no response. She shook her head, hoping it was a nightmare, hoping that she would wake up and Roxas would be there. It wasn't.

Roxas could only say her name before his body vanished.

"Roxas? Roxas!" Sora finally let go of Kairi's wrist, making her stumble in the ground.

She sank to her knees, as uncontrollable tears began to splash down her face.

"Roxas!" She screamed his name louder, putting her face against the cold floor where he had disappeared. She felt like her heart was shattered into a million pieces, her vision was blurry from the tears that were tickling her cheeks. She couldn't believe it, she wouldn't. From the moment she was introduced to him, to this moment, she loved him. Nothing would ever be the same if he was gone.

Kairi choked back a sob, her face where he was gone.

_He's gone…somewhere I can't bring him back…He's gone._

Kairi tried her best to convince herself that she would never see Roxas again. She couldn't.

"Kairi, let's go." Riku said coldly. Kairi flashed a cold stare at Sora, she couldn't believe what he had done.

"Look, Kairi, just come with us we need to get you out." Sora tried to convince her.

Kairi didn't look at Sora, she just rose to her feet and nodded her head.

She felt a throbbing pain in her chest, as she started following Sora and Riku.

There was silence between the three as they started walking.

"A-Are you g-going to b-be okay S-Sora?" Riku asked, his voice trembling.

"I dunno, I'm pretty sure I could survive without my other half." Sora replied coldly.

_How could he say that? They act like Roxas isn't even a person…._

"Why did you do that Sora?" Riku asked, his face still a little shocked. Sora didn't reply, he looked back at Kairi who had more tears in her eyes.

"Because I-" Sora didn't finish before Kairi interrupted.

"What happened to you Sora…? You've changed so much, and the part of you that I loved is gone. I think you deserved to die…not him." Kairi muttered.

"Stop being so sarcastic Kairi. He doesn't exist, he's just a dream. He's nobody, and he doesn't have any feelings. It's better this way, because he probably just wanted you to fall in love with him, and he might have stolen your heart." Sora reminded her. They finally reached the long staircase, and they hurried out. Kairi slowly walked next to Riku, she wouldn't stop crying.

"Hollow Bastion." Sora looked at the area.

"Let's ask Cid when we could get an airship, back to Destiny Islands, and everything will be back to normal. The way it's supposed to be." Riku thought aloud.

_Nothing will be normal again…. Not after this._

Kairi shook her head as more tears started forming in her eyes.

"I don't want to go, back with you." she said quietly.

"Kairi please…I'm sorry. I never knew…But, come on…come back with us." Sora lied.

"That's why you did that! Because you knew that I loved Roxas..." Kairi's voice was growing louder.

"Kairi, please..I'm sorry." Sora voice was trembling, he held out his hand and gentle grasped Kairi's shoulder.

"I can't." she muttered. Kairi broke free of his grasp and started running towards an alley.

"Kairi! Don't!"

Kairi could hear footsteps behind her, she closed her eyes and tried running faster.

"Kairi please!" It was Sora, he was right behind her.

_Make this nightmare stop. Roxas…come back please!_

She could feel beads of sweat fall down her forehead, but she didn't want to give up. She wanted to see Roxas again.

_Roxas, come back. Roxas…_

Kairi couldn't run anymore, she felt a horrible burn in her chest, and she started running slower.

_Come on Kairi don't give up that easily…_

She couldn't anymore, she clutched her side and stumbled forward, face first, only to be captured by someone.

From Kairi's point of view, it was frightening. Somebody with a dark organization outfit and hood had helped her up and was holding her waist, so she wouldn't fall down.

"Kairi don't do this." the voice echoed in her head.

"W-What?" Kairi could feel her voice trembling. She looked back, seeing that time had froze and only the organization member and her were moving.

"Kairi…Sora loves you." the voice replied. The sweet voice was familiar to Kairi, and she burst into tears.

"Roxas!" she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest.

"What are you doing here Roxas! Don't leave me again. Don't." Kairi embraced him tighter.

"This isn't suppose to happen Kairi." Roxas whispered, gently pushing her back.

"It's too late. I love you, and I won't let you leave me!" Kairi cried. She sank to her knees and clutched him tightly, like she would never let go of him. Roxas smiled, but his smile quickly vanished.

"I can't Kairi." Roxas whispered.

"You said we would always be together." Kairi reminded him.

"I will. Inside your heart. We're connected Kairi, and I'll always be inside your heart, forever." Roxas smiled.

Kairi wrapped her arms around him, giving him a fierce kiss. She could feel his soft, warm lips brush against hers. Tears started streaming down her face when they broke apart.

"Thank you Kairi.." Roxas whispered in her ear. Kairi closed her eyes when she felt his breath touch her ear.

"What?" she sounded confused.

"I though I'd never feel like this, but you make me feel like I am somebody, and like I have a heart." Roxas smiled.

"I always believe you do!." she sniffed.

Roxas flashed his traditonal grin at her.

"I thought I was never going to see you again!" Kairi whispered happily.

"You can always see me Kairi, just as long as you always believe I exist." Roxas smiled.

She loved his smile, she was so happy she got to see it again.

"Promise?" she whispered happily.

Roxas smiled. Before she could say anything else, Roxas captured her in another kiss on her lips.

"I promise." Roxas whispered before walking into the darkness.

Kairi smiled as she watched him walk away.

_**Five months later……………**_

"So how are things with Sora and Riku?" Yuffie asked curiously.

"I haven't talked to them in a long time, and I don't plan to." Kairi replied coldly.

"I lost someone special too, I sort of understand you Kairi." Tifa smiled.

"Let's not talk about all the sad things right now…why don't we go get some ice cream!" Yuffie cheered.

Leon sighed as Yuffie pinched his cheek.

"You're so cute Squally!" she planted a kiss in his lips before skipping towards the ice cream store. He quickly lowered his head to hide his blushing face.

"Ice Cream!" Yuffie clapped her hands in delight when she reached the ice cream store. Cloud, Tifa, Kairi, and Leon where all scurrying to keep up with Yuffie.

"Squally, what flavor do you want?" Yuffie asked.

"Which ever one is fine." Leon shrugged.

"Salty- sea ice cream! 5 salty sea ice creams please!" Yuffie asked the cashier.

Yuffie handed the cashier the munny and skipped towards the table were they everyone else was sitting at.

"Here Kairi I got you your favorite kind!" Yuffie handed Kairi the salty sea ice cream and sat down. Kairi smiled.

"Yeah…it is my favorite." she smiled back at her.

_Flashback:_

"_Its called a salty sea ice-cream, it doesn't sound good but you should try it, its delicious!" Roxas explained.  
"So how is it?" Roxas asked eagerly as Kairi examined the ice-cream.  
"Its yummy!" she laughed, as she happily licked her ice-cream. Kairi bit off the cold treat and looked into Roxas's eyes. He seemed so carefree and happy._

A tear fell down her face, but she quickly wiped it away, putting on a fake smile.

"I'm sorry Kairi…I didn't mean to…." Yuffie's voice soften.

"I'm alright.…" Kairi smiled. Yuffie grinned, as she continued to try to cheer her up.

Kairi looked outside the shop's window, only to see a hooded figure, smiling at her, with a salty sea ice cream in his hand. He shot her a wink before jumping back to the darkness.

_I'll always believe he had a heart... I'll always believe he was somebody._

**_Roxas and I…were always going to be eternally connected. He promised me..._**

**THE END**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The End!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm really happy to finally end this story! Thank you to all the reviewers:**

Shriozora

TifaRulz

Sora The Emo Kid

kaitou angel

Kairi001

Axelrules

Froggy101

shiner980

gracelee312

Kingdomhearts34

Vampiremist

SoraFreak

Rios Masquerade

Jelly beans Rule

sockpudding

**Sorry If that wasn't everyone...But THANK YOU so much. You don't know how happy it makes me when I get a review!**

**Thank you! Hope you enjoyed the ending!**


End file.
